La ultima gran Aventura de Los Merodeadores
by Chikas Malfoy y Black
Summary: En este fic,los merodeadores se enfrentaran a su ultima y mas grande aventura...¿que les deparara el destino? Capitulo 8 ¿En donde estamos? Por fin sabremos cual será la ultima Gran Aventura de los Merodeadores...
1. Prologo

_**La ultima Gran aventura de Los Merodeadores**_

_**Prologo**_

En una hermosa Mansión a las afueras de Londres, de dos plantas, de un blanco invierno, con amplios ventanales que en ese momento tenían las cortinas cerradas pero que podía verse luz encendida y las sombras de las personas que la habitaban. Con un gran jardín con gran variedad de flores de todos los colores y formas. En el interior de esta hermosa mansión, cinco chicos y dos adultos cenaban tranquilamente la noche del 31 de agosto hablando alegremente de temas varios. En un punta de la mesa se encontraba, Charlus Potter, un hombre de unos 57 años, de cabello negro azabache muy desordenado, con unos ojos de color verde oscuro ocultos detrás de unas gafas de marco redondo, conversaba alegremente con los tres chicos que ocupaban la mesa en ese momento, a su derecha se encontraba James Potter, un joven de 17 años, con el mismo cabello rebelde que su padre, pero con unos ojos de un color café claro igualmente ocultos detrás de unas gafas redondas, a su izquierda se encontraba Sirius Black un muchacho de cabello negro azulado que le caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos grises y al lado de James se encontraba Remus Lupin un chico de cabello castaño claro con unos ojos color miel, muy parecido al dorado. En la otra punta de la mesa se encontraba Dorea Potter, una señora de la misma edad que su marido, pero la cual no demostraba tal edad, de cabello color negro igualmente, hasta la altura del hombro y con unos preciosos ojos color negro, a su derecha se encontraba su hija, la gemela de James, _Diana_ Potter, una joven de 17 años, menor por solo un par de minutos, con el mismo color de cabello que sus padres medianamente largo y unos hermosos ojos color verde claro, a la izquierda de Dorea se encontraba _Isis_ Lewis, una muchacha de cabello negro azulado y unos deslumbrantes ojos azules. Ellas hablaban del nuevo curso en Hogwarts el cual comenzaría al otro día y ellos hablaban de quidditch, su deporte favorito.

A la mañana siguiente, 1 de septiembre, un día importante para los jóvenes que habitaban esa casa, ya que ese día, volverían a la escuela, a _Hogwarts_. Los rayos del sol les dieron de lleno en los ojos a Diana e Isis, las cuales dormían en la habitación de la primera, de un color morado ni tan oscuro ni tan claro. Isis abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si pesaran un kilo cada uno, se estiro y se levanto de la cama, miro a su amiga, la cual aun estaba acostada, pro sabia que no estaba durmiendo, ¿como no saberlo?, llevaba conviviendo con ella desde hace casi 7 años, la conocía como la palma de su mano, al igual que Diana de ella.

-Vamos Diana, arriba-le dijo Isis tarándole un cojín, este le dio en la cabeza a la chica, pero esta en vez de enojarse, abrazo el cojín y se acomodo, no dispuesta a abandonar su cómoda cama-enserio Di, si no te levantas ahora, no alcanzaras a alistarte-le dijo Isis, mientras se metía al baño.

-ya, ya me levanto-dijo Diana, se sentó en su cama y se desperezo, se levanto y se paseo por su habitación, recogiendo algunas pocas cosas del suelo para guardarlas en su baúl, en ese instantes, la puerta se habría y entro su madre-buenos días-saludo la chica con una sonrisa.

-buenos días cariño ¿Dónde esta Isi?-pregunto al no verla en la habitación y Diana apunto con la cabeza al baño-bueno, apresúrense, en una hora partiremos…ahora a despertar a esos dormilones, que no se si lo lograre-la señora Potter suspiro para luego salir del cuarto. Poco después, cuando Isis salio del baño ya lista, ella y Diana escucharon los gritos de Dorea tratando de despertar a los chicos de esa casa. Diana se alisto y junto con su amiga salieron de su habitación con sus baúles. Al salir encontraron a la señora Potter aporreando la puerta del cuarto donde dormían los chicos.

-¡arriba!, ¡los quiero listo en menos de 20 minutos! ¡Ahora!-exclamo Dorea para luego entrar a su habitación y las dos chicas escucharon como le grito a su esposo-¡Charlus Potter! ¡Levántate ahora mismo! ¡Nos queda una hora para salir y llegar a la estación!

-tu madre esta un poquito histérica ¿no?-comento Isis mientras ella y Diana bajaban las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina por algo de desayunar.

-si, bueno, siempre se pone así para estas cosas-respondió Diana encogiéndose de hombros, mientras le pedía a un elfo si les podía preparara algo rápido. En ese momento entro la señora Potter un poco enojada.

-si esos cuatro no bajan en diez minutos nos vamos-comunico Dorea a las chicas que se miraron entre ellas.

-¿los vamos a dejar?-pregunto Diana dando por hecho que su padre, su hermano y los amigos de este no estarían listos en diez minutos.

-si no bajan si, total, pueden llegar solitos ¿no?-respondió la Dorea saliendo del lugar. Y diez minutos después las tres mujeres salían de la casa, solas, dejando a los cuatro hombres corriendo de un lado para otro, y si Merlín se apiadaba de ellos, tal vez, con un poquitin de suerte, llegarían a la estación a tiempo. Dorea y las chicas acababan de llegar a la estación King's Cross y las tres estaban frente a la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10, mirando a su alrededor por si alguien les prestaba atención y al ver que no, la atravesaron apareciendo del otro lado, en el anden 9 ¾, donde un tren color escarlata soltaba bocanadas de humo blanco.

-¡Diana! ¡Isis!-escucharon las dos susodichas, se voltearon y vieron a una chica de su misma de cabello largo y de un rojo intenso con unos almendrados ojos de una verde esmeralda, que venia hacia ellas-hola señora Potter-saludo Lily Evans a la mujer que le sonrió amigablemente-¿y como estuvieron sus vacaciones?-pregunto la chica sentándose en su baúl siendo imitada por sus amigas.

-tuvimos que soportar a mi hermano y a sus amigos, pero estuvieron bien-respondió Diana encogiéndose de hombros.

-hablando de tu hermano, ¡¿Dónde diablos se metieron?!-exclamo la señora Potter mirando la barrera, en ese momento el tren soltó un silbido, anunciando que en pocos minutos partiría-¡ay ya se las verán conmigo cuando lleguen! Si es que llegan-dijo Dorea nerviosa de que su hijo y los amigos de este no alcanzarán a abordar el tren.

-bueno mamá, nosotras subiremos, no queremos quedarnos abajo-dijo Diana abrazando a su madre.

-si, bueno, espero que tengan un buen año y cuídense, manden cartas ¿si?-pidió la señora Potter, las chicas asintieron, tomaron sus baúles y subieron, cuando de repente escucharon los gritos de la madre de Diana y ella y sus amigas se asomaron por una ventana por donde vieron como Dorea les estaba gritando a su esposo y a los chicos que acababan de llegar-¡¿Qué no saben lo que es la responsabilidad?! ¡¿La puntualidad?! ¡¿Cómo osan llegar a estar horas?! ¡Tienen suerte de que hayan llegado a tiempo!-gritaba la mujer mientras que los chicos bajaban la cabeza y las pocas personas que quedaban en el anden la miraban raro.

-eh…mamá-llamo James tímidamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-respondió Dorea de forma brusca.

-el…el tren, se…se esta yendo-dijo Sirius, Dorea de volteo y soltó una exclamación al ver que el tren había comenzado a moverse.

-¡¿y que esperan para subir?! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-grito, empujando a los chicos que empezaron a correr para poder alcanzarlo que lo lograron por poco-¡y no quiero ninguna carta, informándome de su mal comportamiento!-grito especialmente a los merodeadores.

-¡hagan buenas bromas y me las cuentan!-dijo el padre de James con una sonrisa, los chicos le hicieron un gesto afirmativo.

-¡Charlus!-lo regaño su mujer, y los chicos y chicas, antes de que el tren doblara en una curva, alcanzaron a ver como Dorea regañaba a su marido, por darles ideas a su hijo y amigos. Los jóvenes rieron y se separaron, merodeadores a un lado y chicas al otro, no era que se llevaban mal, bueno solo Lily con James, pero para evitar una de sus famosas discusiones decidieron separarse, aunque igual había veces en que las chicas discutían con los demás merodeadores.

El viaje fue ameno, las chicas en ningún momento se tuvieron que encontrar con los merodeadores, a no ser que se contara la parte en que Lily se entero que junto a ella, James era el otro premio anual.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto Lily al ver a James conversando con su amigo, Remus, en el vagón de los prefectos

-¿Como que qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que soy el premio anual de Gryffindor?- Pregunto James mirando a la pelirroja

-A no... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Que hice para merecer esto?

-¿Acaso no te da gusto tenerme de premio anual?- pregunto James haciendo un pucherito

-Remus, yo pensé que tu serias el premio anual junto conmigo... ¿Por que yo, por que a mi?- se lamento Lily todo el camino hasta Hogwarts

La selección fue como todos los años, aunque se podía percibir que había menos alumnos que otros años, pero por lo menos estaban todos unidos, o casi todos, y eso era lo que importaba.

Al día siguiente estaban casi todos ansiosos por que empezaran las clases, estaban en el Gran comedor, esperando que les repartieran los horarios.

-¿Y que creen que nos toque ahora?- pregunto Sirius a sus amigos

-Espero que el día lunes sea más entretenido que el anterior- dijo James, en eso paso McGonagall repartiendo los horarios de los de séptimo

-Creo que has hablado antes- dijo Remus mirando su horario. En otro lado de la mesa, las chicas miraban también sus clases de la mañana

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No puede habernos tocado un lunes peor!- exclamó Isis mirando espantada su horario- Historia de la magia, doble, a primera hora... ¡Eso es aburrimiento garantizado!

-Tienes razón Isi- le apoyo Diana al tiempo que bostezaba.

-Vamos chicas, no puede ser tan malo...- decía Lily antes que se pusieran en marcha al aula de Historia. Pero cuanto se equivocaba, esa era una de las peores clases que tenían, estaban muy aburridos, Isis dejo de tomar los apuntes que acostumbraba, se recostó en la mesa y comenzó a divagar en los oscuros pasajes de sus pensamientos...

_´´Uy, que clase mas aburrida, nunca me había estado quedando dormida... Lily al parecer no le causa el efecto somnífero de la voz del profesor como a todos, a Remus tampoco, Diana esta dormida profundamente y murmura algo sobre comida, seguro que tiene hambre, a esta hora siempre le da. Al igual que James, y Sirius que también duermen...Sirius, él es tan... ay no se... ¿que me pasara? ¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¿Que estoy sintiendo por el?... no, no puede ser... aunque no lo puedo negar, es atractivo, lindo, simpático... ¿Me estaré enamorando?..._

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o_

_Isis en la mitología Egipcia es la diosa de la magia, la fecundidad, la alegría, de la feminidad triunfante y dama del amor_

_Diana o Artemisa, según la mitología Griega es la diosa virgen de la caza, los animales salvajes,_ _las tierras salvajes y los partos._

_**Uy, que clase mas aburrida, nunca me había estado quedando dormida**_**, dice****_: ¡¡_**_Hola a todos Soy **Monikita de Lupin**, mas conocida aquí en fanfiction como **Hermy Evans.**_

_**Diana esta dormida profundamente y murmura algo sobre comida, **_**dice: **_¡¡Hola!! Soy **Ari de Black**, mas conocida aquí en fanfiction como **Hermione granger de potter.**_

_**Uy, que clase mas aburrida, nunca me había estado quedando dormida**_**, dice******_y Aquí les traemos una nueva locura que se nos ocurrió un día, hace poco tiempo atrás..._

_**Diana esta dormida profundamente y murmura algo sobre comida, **_**dice: **_Esperamos que les haya gustado leerlo, como a nosotras escribirlo..._

_**Uy, que clase más aburrida, nunca me había estado quedando dormida**_**, dice******_Ahora pasando a la historia... este es un pequeño prologo para que conozcan a los personajes..._

_**Diana esta dormida profundamente y murmura algo sobre comida, **_**dice: **_Desde el próximo Cáp. se pondrá todo mucho mejor, eso se los aseguramos..._

_**Uy, que clase mas aburrida, nunca me había estado quedando dormida**_**, dice**_: Estaremos esperando sus reviews para ver si les a gustado la historia o no, aunque esperamos que si... Mientras mas reviews hayan, mas ganas tendremos de escribir y publicar lueguito ;-) También los invitamos a nuestras historias de nuestra propia autoría, las mías... **"Los merodeadores enamorados de las witch"** o mi song fic **"No me ames"** (HHr) _

_**Diana esta dormida profundamente y murmura algo sobre comida, **_**dice: **_O las mías... **"Del odio al amor y por ultimo la muerte"** época de los merodeadores, **"Solo quiero estar a tu lado"** (HHr) o **"No se por que"** (LJ)_

_**Uy, que clase mas aburrida, nunca me había estado quedando dormida**_**, dice**_: Hasta entonces, beshitos..._

_**Diana esta dormida profundamente y murmura algo sobre comida, **_**dice: **_Aiozzz..._


	2. 1 Confesiones

**_Capitulo1: Confesiones._**

"_¿Quién habrá sido el genio que invento la historia?... ¿a quien diablos le importa cuantas brujas murieron en los siglos X y XI? Ya están muertas ¿no? ¿Qué mas da?...y la revuelta de los duendes, ¿a quien le interesa unos cuantos duendecillos revolucionarios?". _Esto y otras cosas mas pensaba Sirius Black medio dormido esa mañana en clase de historia de la magia, se recostó en su silla y miro a su alrededor, James estaba dormido y murmuraba cosas incoherentes y Sirius creyó escullar algo de una pelirroja _" esa Lily Evans es letal para el pobre de mi amigo"_ pensó Sirius sonriendo, luego miro a Remus, quien tomaba apuntes de lo que decía el profesor, pero por su cara delataba que también estaba apunto de dormirse, luego miro a Peter que estaba prácticamente acostado arriba de la mesa y soltaba unos leves ronquidos y murmuraba algo sobre su osito de peluche, Sirius rió un poco y miro al frente, donde vio a la pelirroja escribiendo rápidamente como queriendo capturar todo lo que salía de la boca del profesor fantasma, miro Diana que también estaba dormida, no muy raro, ya que en esas clases siempre se dormía incluso antes de que el profesor llegara, y por ultimo miro a Isis, quien al parecer no dormía, pero que estaba punto de hacerlo _" es linda…¿por que no me habré dado cuenta antes?...tal vez por que nunca la había mirado así, hasta ahora…se ve tan inocente así…¿pero que diablos estoy pensando?...ella es mi amiga y solo mi amiga ¿verdad? ¿O no?...me enamore de Isis… ¡un momento! ¿Cómo que enamorarse? Un Black no se enamora, es contra su naturaleza…pero entonces ¿Por qué pienso en ella?...Sirius definitivamente se te enfriaron las neuronas…"_

Al llegar, se sentaron en los lugares de siempre, esperando a que la profesora McGonagall llegara. Cuando se presento en el aula, primero les dio una charla sobre lo importante que eran los éxtasis ese año, que se tenían que superar y cosas así.

-Hoy comenzaremos trabajando con transformaciones de animales grandes en objetos, por lo que se pondrán en parejas- al ver que todos se agrupaban se apresuro a agregar- Yo haré las parejas de trabajo... Potter Diana con Black, Lewis con Lupin, Potter James con Evans- Así fue nombrando las parejas que trabajarían, no sin antes escuchar protestas de algunos alumnos que no estaban contentos con sus parejas (N/A: a que no saben quien es la que discute... ¡correcto! Lily Evans)- No señorita Evans, no habrán cambios, a no ser que quiera reprobar la materia- le respondió la profesora al ver a su alumna descontenta. Lily hizo una mueca de fastidio y se dejo caer al lado de James quien la miro sonriente.

-alégrate Evans, estarás conmigo-le dijo el chico para "para animarla".

-prefiero trabajar con Pettigrew antes que contigo-le contesto Lily de mala gana.

-pobre Peter, tener que enfrentarse con una pelirroja de mal carácter-dijo James en un suspiro divertido, Lily lo fulmino con la mirada y se dispuso a ingonarlo, mientras que Isis y Remus hablaban tranquilamente mientras hacían el trabajo de la clase y un poco mas allá Diana y Sirius hacían lo mismo, solo que Sirius de vez en cuando miraba furtivamente a Isis y de eso Diana se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué tanto miras eh?-pregunto la chica siguiendo la mirada de su amigo pero este rápidamente la aparto.

-nada-respondió este simplemente, Diana lo miro con una ceja alzada pero luego se encogió de hombros-oye Di…-dijo Sirius después de unos minutos.

-¿si?

-¿puedo confesarte algo?-pregunto el chico algo nervioso.

-si claro-dijo la chica prestando toda su atención al chico.

-eh…bueno, esto es algo que nunca había sentido pero creo que…que estoy enamorado…-Diana al escuchar esto casi se cae de la silla de la sorpresa, esto era lo ultimo que esperaba que le chico le confesara.

-¿e…enamorado?-repitió la pelinegra con una extraña opresión en el pecho.

-si…bueno es la primera vez que siento algo así, a si que creo que es eso-respondió Sirius con una ligera sonrisa.

-y ¿Quién es la afortunada?-pregunto Diana tratando de recuperar su compostura aparentando que esa noticia no le había afectado.

-ella es…-pero el timbre sonó anunciando el termino de la clase haciendo que Sirius se interrumpiera, los dos chicos guardaron sus cosas y se reunieron con sus amigos.

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

Las tres chicas caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela acompañando a Lily hasta su reunión de prefectos y premios anuales como lo era ella. Llegaron a un aula y se despidieron de su pelirroja amiga y Diana e Isis se dirigieron a los jardines.

-oye Di-llamo Isis mientras se sentaban en el césped.

-dime-dijo Diana mientras bostezaba.

-puedo confesarte algo…es un poco complicado-dijo Isis jugando con sus manos algo nerviosa.

-claro Isi, puedes contarme lo que sea-le animo su amiga.

-bien, aquí va…lo que pasa es que creo que me…me enamore-musito la chica, a Diana se le paso el sueño de inmediato.

-¡pero eso es genial!, ¡te felicito amiga!-le dijo Diana emocionado mientras la abrazaba-¿y quien es el chico afortunado de tener el amor de mi amiga?-pregunto la pelinegra sonriendo.

-pues el…el es…Sirius-susurro la oji-azul bajando la cabeza, a Diana se le paso la emoción y la soltó como si la chica tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa por lo que Isis la miro extrañada-¿sucede algo?-pregunto preocupada.

-¿Sirius, te enamoraste de Sirius?-pregunto la chica obviando la pregunta de su amiga.

-si, yo creo…yo nunca me e enamorado y bueno, con el siento cosas que con los demás no-respondió Isis con una sutil sonrisa pero la borro y miro a Diana-¿pasa algo Di?-pregunto de nuevo pero su amiga no respondió tenia la vista perdía repasando la conversación que había tenido hace algunas horas con Sirius, _"entonces…entonces Isis, mi amiga, es la chica de la que Sirius esta enamorado…" _pensó Diana y volvió a sentir esa extraña opresión en el pecho _"¿pero debería estar feliz por ella ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por que me siento así?"._

-Di, ¡Diana!... ¡DIANA!-grito Isis logrando por fin llamar la atención de la chica-¿Diana enserio, estas bien?-pregunto preocupada la oji-azul mirándola.

-claro que estoy bien, solo algo sorprendida, pero muy feliz por mi mejor amiga, enserio me alegro por ti, esto ay que decírselo a Lily, aunque seguro que ella te sermoneara con eso de lo peligroso que es enamorarse de un merodeador -le dijo Diana con un tono de voz muy convincente que hasta ella se lo creyó, Isis sonrió y ambas se fueron en busca de su amiga.

Ya eran las 19:30 de la tarde y Diana había dejado a Isis hablando con la pelirroja quien después de sermonearla un buena rato termino felicitándola, ella por otro lado bajo a la sala común a pensar un rato, se sentó en un sillón frente al fuego cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

-hola Di-saludo Remus la chica solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza-¿oye puedo confesarte algo?-pregunto el chico.

-¡pero que pasa! ¡¿Acaso hoy es el día de "confesarse con Diana" y yo no me e enterado?!-dijo la chica con cierto sarcasmo en la vos pero al ver que Remus la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca se apresuro a añadir-ay no me tomes a mal, es que hoy…ah bueno no importa, vamos dime, soy toda oídos-dijo la chica.

-de acuerdo-dijo Remus ago dudoso-bueno lo que pasa es que, creo…creo que me e enamorado-confeso el chico _"otro mas" _pensó Diana _"parece que hoy cupido se emociono con su trabajo"_ pensó con sarcasmo la pelinegra pero volvió a prestar atención.

-¿y puedo saber quien es la chica?-pregunto Diana.

-ah pues es amiga tuya-le dijo Remus algo sonrojado.

-¡¿Lily?!-exclamo Diana sorprendida.

-¡no! ¿Cómo crees? Ella es de James-dijo Remus pero al ver como Diana alzaba una ceja se intento aclarar-bueno me refiero a que Lily…

-si, si tranquilo te entiendo, bueno entonces si no es Lily y es amiga mía, y mi otra amiga es…-en este punto Remus asintió bastante sonroja-uy-dijo Diana y se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación _"esto esta mal, muy, muy mal" _pensó la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Remus al ver su reacción.

-eh, bueno… no nada, no pasa nada-le dijo Diana con una sonrisa-pues te felicito-le dijo después.

-pues no lo hagas, no creo poder tener posibilidad con ella-le dijo Remus tristemente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Diana aunque ella ya sabía por que.

-porque creo que ella esta enamorada de otro_-"si, lo esta" _pensó Diana y luego suspiro, un suspiro inaudible.

-vamos Remus anímate, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde ¿no? Además que Isis no es así... o de lo contrario ¿Como crees que es tu amiga?-le dijo la chica tratando de animarlo y de animarse a si misma.

-si bueno…de todos modos gracias por escucharme Di, eres una gran amiga-le dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-no es nada, para eso están las amigas, para escuchar-le dijo la pelinegra, Remus le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación dejando sola Diana quien ahora si suspiro de forma audible _"aquí estoy para escuchar, pero… ¿quien me escucha a mi?" _a nadie podía decirle lo que estaba pasando ni a su hermano, Sirius era su mejor amigo, claro que el estaría de su parte, por lo que ella debía estar de parte de su mejor amiga, pero por otro lado estaba Remus, si se enteraba de que uno de sus mejores amigos era el enamorado de Isis, no sabia que pasaría, obviamente eso le dolería _"¡ay que complicado" _y después de ese pensamiento subió pesadamente a su habitación.

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

El día siguiente era sábado, por lo que todos se estaban levantando tarde, Remus se encontraba en su habitación, esperando para bajar, sus amigos aun dormían, ellos seguramente mas tarde bajarían a las cocinas por comida, esa noche había dormido muy mal, había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en Isis, no sabia de quien podía estar ella enamorada, pero sabia que él no era... ¿Por que la vida era tan cruel con el? En fin... pensando en eso bajo las escaleras hacia la sala común. Estaba llegando al final de las ellas cuando escucho las voces de Diana y Lily, pensó en dirigirse hacia ellas, pero parte de la conversación hizo que se escondiera, escuchando.

-¿desde cuando Isis sentirá eso por él?-escucho que preguntaba Lily _"¿él?, ¿Quién él?"_ pensó Remus y puso mas atención.

-no se, pero no creo que sea algo desde hace mucho, Isis siempre nos a contado todo-dijo Diana recontándose en el sillón.

-si…pero ¿por que precisamente de el? Habiendo tantos chicos en el colegio, decide enamorarse de él-dijo Lily y sonaba algo enfadada.

-ay Lily esas cosas uno no las elige, solamente pasan, tu deberías saberlo y no es nuestra culpa que tu lo niegues-dijo Diana con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué insinúas?-pregunto la pelirroja entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿yo? Nada, en fin…el que Isis se haya enamorado de Sirius no es problema ¿o si?, de todos modos él jamás le haría daño, además el también esta enamorado de ella-dijo Diana y luego suspiro, Lily asintió y las dos chicas salieron de la sala común para dirigirse a desayunar, dejando a un Remus mucho mas que impactado y dolido.


	3. 2 ¿Enamorados?

_**Capitulo 2: "¿Enamorados?"**_

Cuando salió del Shock inicial, sintió un sentimiento el cual nunca creyó poder sentir, celos y rabia por su amigo, salió hecho una furia de la sala común en dirección al gran comedor, cuando iba de camino hacia allá, se encontró por el camino a Isis la cual iba leyendo un libro, al verlo ella lo saludo...

-Hola Remus ¿Cómo andas?

-¿Que como me encuentro? Y más encima te atreves a preguntar- le respondió sarcástico

-Pero ¿Que te sucede? ¿Por que estas así conmigo?- le pregunto Isis a la defensiva

-¿a quieres saber por que estoy así contigo?, pues bien, te lo diré, por que diablos nunca me dijiste que tu…-pero un numeroso grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw lo interrumpió al pasar al su lado y cuando el pasillo estuvo despejado Remus se quedo callado.

-¿me vas a decir que te pasa conmigo?-pregunto Isis enojada.

-¿y tienes el descaro de enojarte? Cuando yo debería ser el que se enoje-dijo Remus con los puños apretado y luego levanto la vista-olvídalo, no vale la pena -dijo después y se alejo con la cabeza gacha dejando a una muy confundida Isis. Cuando vio a Remus alejarse, no sabia que hacer, Remus nunca le había hablado de esa manera y le dolió mucho, no sabia por que, pero le había afectado esa conversación mas de lo que debería, decidió que iría a hablar con su amiga, Diana, posiblemente ella la comprendería.

A Remus se le había quitado ya toda el hambre que tenia, esa conversación lo había dejado mal, se dirigió nuevamente a la sala común, al entrar vio a Sirius y James, ya vestidos que bajaban a ver si quedaba algo de desayuno para ellos.

-Hola Lunático, ¿ya has ido a desayunar?- le pregunta amistosamente Sirius

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Black- le respondió fríamente

-¡Ey! Que te sucede, que yo sepa no te e hecho nada- le respondió rápidamente el oji-azul

-Si, claro... Total, estamos hablando de mi- le respondió Remus dejando a Sirius con la palabra en la boca y a James muy sorprendido

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- pregunto Sirius mirando a James y recibiendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

Diana se encontraba sola en su habitación, pensando en los hechos recientes, Lily había bajado un rato a la biblioteca e Isis no tenia idea donde andaba, de repente sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría y dejaba pasar a una muy abatida Isis.

-Diana...

-¿Que te paso?- le pregunto esta

-Remus, no se que le pasa, acabamos de tener una discusión en el pasillo... Nunca me había hablado así, no se que le sucede, cuando me iba a decir lo que le sucedía no me lo dijo no se por que razón, tu también eres amiga de él, ¿No sabes que le pasara?

-Bueno, creo saber que le puede pasar- le respondió de manera cortante

-¿Y que es?, ¿Por que se comporta así conmigo?

-Ay... al parecer eres lenta... Remus esta enamorado de ti, y al parecer se debe haber enterado que tu estas enamorada de Sirius ya que de lo contrario no hubiese reaccionado así...

-¿Que Remus esta enamorado de mi?- pregunto sintiéndose ahora muy confundida _¿Será por eso que me sentí tan dolida cuando Remus me trato así? ¿Sentiré algo yo por él? Ay Merlín, ¡dame una señal!_

-Si, eso es lo que dije, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- le respondió fríamente dejando muy confundida a Isis, "¿pero que le pasa al mundo?, primero Remus y ahora Diana…definitivamente este no es mi día" pensó la chica tirándose a su cama tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos, aunque estaba demasiado confusa.

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

Diana bajo las escaleras de su habitación pensando que a lo mejor no debió decirle eso a Isis y de esa forma, de todos modos ni siquiera sabia por que estaba enfada con su amiga, en realidad estaba enfada con todos, pero por su amiga sentía que era otro tipo de enfado, acaso serian…¿celos? "ay por favor, eso era ridículo" pensó Diana riendo y se encontró a su hermano y a Sirius en la sala común.

-Hola Jamsie-saludo la chica sentándose a su lado-Hola Sirius-saludo un poco mas fría.

-no me llames así enana-le dijo James con el entrecejo fruncido.

-pues entonces tú no me llames así-le dijo su melliza.

-oye Di ¿Dónde esta Isis?-pregunto Sirius en tono casual.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Diana a su vez.

-no por nada...

-esta es nuestra habitación-le dijo

-a bueno, yo voy a caminar un rato-y con esto Sirius salió de la sala común, bajo la atenta mirada de Diana que siguió mirando el retrato hasta que su hermano se percató de ello.

-¿sucede algo Di?-pregunto James.

-no -suspiró la chica y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-oye ¿de casualidad no sabes lo que le pasa a Remus?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿a Remus?-pregunto Diana a su vez.

-si, es que hace un momento entro a la sala común y al parecen estaba enojado con Sirius, ¿no sabes por que?-dijo James mirándola y vio como su hermana fruncía el entrecejo -si, es que hace un momento entro a la sala común y al parecen estaba enojado con Sirius, ¿no sabes por que?-dijo James mirándola y vio como su hermana fruncía el entrecejo_ "¿Remus enojado con Sirius? ¿Primero con Isis y después con él?"… entonces…entonces de verdad Remus escucho nuestra conversación… ¡ay dios!"_ pensó la chica ignorando a su hermano-Di ¡Diana!-llamo James pasando una mano por delante de la cara de la chica.

-lo siento James, tengo que irme-dijo Diana apresurada y salió casi corriendo de la sala común dejando a su hermano sentado ahí sin saber que cosa le pasa a su hermana, en ese momento de su de las escaleras de las chicas bajo Isis y al parecer no vio a James por que no lo miro y la oji-azul salió de la sala común. James se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación a ver si podía hablar con Remus de lo de su enfado.

Diana caminaba rápidamente hacia la biblioteca donde estaba Lily, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que casi choca con la pelirroja que estaba saliendo del lugar.

-Diana ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Lily.

-Bien, la cosa esta así, Isis esta enamorada de Sirius, Sirius esta enamorado de Isis, Remus esta enamorado de Isis y este descubrió que Isis esta enamorada de Sirius como también descubrió que Sirius esta enamorado de Isis y ahora se enojo con los dos por estar enamorados y por no decírselo-dijo Diana rápidamente y sin parar a tomar aire y miro a Lily que tenia cara de ¡¿What?!

-¿podríamos repetírmelo, pero más despacio?-pidió Lily que no entendió nada de lo que su amiga le dijo.

-bien, lo que pasa es que…-y le relato todo de nuevo y cuando termino Lily tenia una cara entre pensativa y preocupación-¿y ahora que haremos?-pregunto Diana, las dos empezaron a caminar y al doblar una esquina se encontraron con James y Remus.

_**Minutos antes en la habitación de los merodeadores...**_

-Remus, ¿Me puedes explicar por que estas así?- pregunto James al llegar a su habitación y ver que Remus caminaba hacia la puerta

-¿Te parece que salgamos de la habitación, si?- pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento del pelinegro

-Entonces, ¿Por que te estas comportando así con Sirius? Nunca antes se habían peleado, y más aun sin haber un motivo, ¿o lo hay?

-¿Que si lo hay? Por supuesto, cuando por fin me enamoro de una chica, la cual al parecer no siente rechazo al saber lo que soy, él viene y me la quita...

-A ver... creo que me perdí de algo, explícame algo... ¿De quien estas enamorado?- pregunto sorprendido James

-Es... Isis... pero justo ahora me entero que Sirius esta enamorado de ella e Isis de él, o sea que no tengo ninguna posibilidad- respondió el castaño a la pregunta de su amigo, después de eso, James empezó a conectar los cables _"A ver si entendí bien, Sirius todo este tiempo a estado enamorado de Isis y esta de él... Pero Remus también esta enamorado de ella, ahora si empezamos a analizar los hechos Di a estado alejada de Isis estos últimos días, cosa que nunca antes había pasado ya que ambas están juntas de niñas y son las mejores amigas, pero ahora su comportamiento extraño no querrá decir que... No, no puede ser... ¿mi hermana también esta enamorada de Sirius?, ¿por eso se esta comportando así?"_- James... ¡JAMES!- dijo en voz alta Remus al ver que su amigo no le tomaba atención

-¿Y como te enteraste que Sirius estaba enamorado de Isis y viceversa?- pregunto James, saliendo de su transe momentáneo

-Ah, bueno lo que pasa es que escuche por error una conversación entre Diana y Lily- confeso avergonzado, justo estaban por salir del castillo cuando se encontraron con las recién nombradas también saliendo...

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

Isis había salido de la sala común, se encontraba muy confundida, ya no sabia ni que sentía, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a los jardines, iba caminando hacia el lago cuando de repente vio a alguien que ya estaba allí, se acerco y se encontró con Sirius. Él estaba de espaldas al lago, tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos, es que ¿de verdad estaba enamorado? Como saberlo, si era primera vez que sentía eso, de repente sintió una presencia atrás de él, al voltear vio que Isis venia hacia donde se encontraba, se puso de pie, y espero a que la chica llegara a su lado.

-hola Sirius-saludo Isis.

-hola-dijo el chico y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando curiosamente en lo mismo, si hablar de sus sentimientos o no y al parecer tuvieron la misma repuesta, por que hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo, rieron un poco y Sirius le cedió la palabra.

-eh…Sirius yo... yo... ay no se como decirte esto... es que yo, bueno yo…-lograba decir Isis mas que nerviosa y evitando la mirada del chico que la miraba confuso.

-haber Isis ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Sirius confundido.

-no…bueno si, pero no es algo malo, o eso creo-dijo Isis.

-entonces vamos, dilo-le apremio el chico.

-bien, aquí va-Isis tomo aire-Sirius me gustas, creo que me enamore de ti-dijo todo esto con la cabeza gacha y en un tono de voz bajito pero el muchacho la oyó y quedo sorprendido. Sirius la miro un momento y luego dijo:

-Isis creo…creo que yo siento lo mismo-confeso el chico, Isis levantó la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos justo cuando él también lo hizo, y de un segundo al otro ambos de fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo…

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**

-Hola chicos-saludo Diana al llegar a su lado, Lily solo hizo un gesto de cabeza, estar en el mismo lugar que James Potter no era algo que le fascinara. Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia los jardines para pasear un rato, cuando casi al llegar al lago se encontraron con Sirius e Isis abrazados y sin tener intenciones de separarse. Diana y Remus los miraron un momento para luego desaparecer de allí, dejando a Lily y James solos y muy confundidos por lo que acababan de ver.

-Aquí se armó una grande- comentó preocupado James después de haber salido de su estupefacción

-Vamos a tener que hacer lo imposible por que no se enojen, pero que conste Potter que esto solo lo hago por que no me gusta ver a mis amigas peleadas- dijo Lily caminando hacia el gran comedor a almorzar.

El almuerzo estaba transcurriendo con relativa calma, aunque ni Remus ni Diana habían aparecido hasta el momento, Lily y James estaban sentados juntos viendo como harían para que sus amigos no estuvieran enojados cuando en eso las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a Isis y Sirius tomados de la mano y charlando alegremente. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando Dumbledore de improviso de puso de pie mirando preocupadamente a la nueva pareja y dirigiéndose rápidamente a su despacho. Lily y James quedaron mudos al verlos, pero lograron actuar con normalidad, cuando ya casi terminaban de almorzar llego McGonagall hasta ellos con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Srta. Lewis, Sr. Black, el director quiere verlos en su despacho ahora, es muy urgente- apenas dijo eso ambos se miraron con preocupación, se despidieron de sus amigos y fueron rápidamente al despacho de Dumbledore.


	4. 3 Revelaciones y conversaciones, I

**_Capitulo 3: "Revelaciones y conversaciones primera parte"_**

Los dos chicos se miraron preocupados al igual que sus amigos, la profesora McGonagall los miro un momento (a Sirius y a Isis) antes de marcharse, cuando lo hizo James hablo:

-Canuto, no habrás hecho una broma sin nosotros ¿no?-le pregunto su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Claro que no, además si hubiera sido así ¿Por qué Dumbledore tendría que llamar a Isis?-respondió el chico y James tuvo que darle la razón. Sirius e Isis se pusieron de pie y se marcharon del gran comedor bajo la mirada de todos los alumnos. Durante el camino hacia el despacho del director casi no hablaron, cada uno pensando en que era lo que habían hecho, ¿para qué los habrían llamado? Llegaron a la gárgola, dijeron la contraseña y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Isis todo y solo entraron cuando la voz serena de Dumbledore los invito a pasar, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que su director no estaba solo, si no que acompañado de tres adultos…

-¡Mamá!-exclamo sorprendida Isis al ver a una mujer de tez blanca, de ojos azules, con cabello negro que la miraba preocupada.

-¡Papá!...señora-dijo Sirius al ver a un hombre muy parecido a él, con la única diferencia de que el Señor Black tenia el cabello más corto con algunas canas y que obviamente era mayor y a una señora de porte altivo y arrogante de cabello negro, ojos azules fríos que no demostraban ninguna emoción, a no ser que se cuente el desprecio y la arrogancia.

-Sirius, Isis, tomen asiento por favor-dijo de pronto el director sobresaltando a los presentes. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron aún con la vista fija en los adultos.-Los eh citado aquí porque sus padres tienen algo muy importante que decirles-dijo haciéndole una seña a Orión y Stella quienes intercambiaron una mirada llena de nerviosismo, ansiedad y sobre todo miedo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para los jóvenes.

-Mamá…me estas asustando… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Isis parándose y acercándose a su madre.

-Si, ¿Qué sucede aquí? Y además papá… ¿Por qué esta está señora aquí?-pregunto a la seguidilla Sirius, apuntando con la cabeza a Walburga Black quien lo miró de mala manera y luego miro hacia otro lado.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros los hemos llamado por que hay algo que debemos decirles, pero no sabemos como hacerlo por que no sabemos como van a reaccionar…-Stella hizo una pausa y miró a donde se encontraba Orión-un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal ¿sabes?

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-preguntaron al unísono Sirius e Isis.

-Si-dijo Orión.

-No-dijo Stella al mismo tiempo, intercambiaron una mirada y cuando pensaron que llegarían a un acuerdo…

-Si-dijo Stella.

-No-dijo ahora Orión, mientras que los chicos los miraban con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Pónganse de acuerdo!-exclamo Sirius-ya, ahora…por que tanta mirada y confusión… ¿Qué tanto tienen que decir?

-mucho-respondió simplemente Stella en un suspiro.

-Bien-dijo Orión tomando aire profundamente-lo que sucede es que nosotros…nosotros…les tenemos que decir algo…pero no se lo tomen mal, son cosas de la vida…ustedes, nosotros…

-Ustedes, nosotros ¡¿Qué?!-exploto Isis.

-Ellos…o sea nosotros y ustedes…emm…-continuo Orión cuando en eso sin darse cuenta Walburga de puso de pie y dijo.

-Esto es una estupidez, si ustedes no se lo dicen, se los diré yo. El gran misterio es que ustedes son hermanos- dijo la mujer como si fuera lo más normal del mundo decir que dos jóvenes eran hermanos así como así. Sirius e Isis la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creerle y luego miraron a sus padres los cuales no los miraban a ellos.

-Esta…esta señora… ¿lo que dice es cierto?-preguntó Isis sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban caer por sus mejillas.

-O sea…que ustedes…tú y ella…-trataba de decir Sirius mirando a su padre y a la madre de Isis y recibiendo un asentimiento de Orión.

-¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo puede ser mi hermano?! ¡¿Por que nunca me lo dijeron?! ¡¿Por qué esperaron todo este tiempo para decírnoslo?!-grito Isis fuera de si-no…no puede ser…es…es imposible-y sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas, y lo ultimo que sintió antes de desmayarse fue como alguien la sujetaba antes de que se diera con el suelo.

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

Lily y James llegaron a la sala común, pensando en que cosa habrían hecho sus amigos para que los llamaran a la oficina del director, y también buscando una manera de poder hacer que se arreglaran entre ellos. Cuando ingresaron encontraron a Diana murmurando cosas incoherentes y a Remus con aspecto ausente, intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y se sentaron junto a sus amigos a ver como se encontraba el ambiente.

-Chicos- dijo James para llamar la atención de su hermana y de su amigo- Recién acaban de llamar a Isis y Sirius al despacho de Dumbledore.- les comento

-¿Y?- pregunto Diana, como si no le importara

-¿Que no te preocupa lo que le pudo haber pasado a tu mejor amiga?- pregunto sorprendida Lily

-Se le puede llamar amiga a alguien que...- pero hasta ahí no más llego, ya que se sorprendió de lo que estaba diciendo _"Un momento, ¿que estuve a punto de decir? Será que de verdad yo, Diana Potter, ¿estoy enamorada de Sirius y por eso me comporto así con mi mejor amiga? No, no puede ser"_

-No creo que Black haya hecho una travesura sin nosotros- comento después Remus, para que no se hiciera evidente lo que recién había dicho Diana- Aunque realmente, no me sorprendería... Creo que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ahora- término fríamente.

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, alguien la estaba sosteniendo, se encontraba desorientada, ¿En donde se encontraba? Cuándo se le aclaro la vista se vio en brazos del padre de Sirius, Orión Black, _su padre_ ¿Su padre? No eso debería ser una mentira, como iba a ser él su padre... Era un error, se levanto rápidamente, dirigió una última mirada al despacho, en donde todos los presentes (menos Walburga) la miraban preocupados y salió corriendo del despacho. Inmediatamente Sirius salió detrás de ella, no sin antes dirigirle a su padre y a la madre de Isis una mirada de decepción. Corrió a la sala común pensando en que posiblemente la encontraría allí con los chicos, pero cuando llego se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, Sirius se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-Chicos, ¿Han visto a Isis?- pregunto inmediatamente el oji-azul

-¿Isis? ¿Pero no estaba contigo en el despacho de Dumbledore?- pregunto James, confuso

-Si, pero... Digamos que no nos llamaron para darnos una feliz noticia- respondió Sirius- E Isis al escucharlo, se desmayo y al despertar... Salió corriendo, yo fui detrás de ella, pero no la pude alcanzar- suspiro el muchacho. Remus al escuchar eso, los engranajes de su cerebro empezaron a funcionar llegándole la respuesta de donde podría estar Isis y sin decir nada, se puso de pie y rápidamente salió de la sala común.

-¿A donde va?- pregunto Diana

-Seguramente a buscar a Isis, cosa que nosotros también deberíamos hacer, pero antes...- dijo Lily y miro a Sirius- Sirius, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto la pelirroja. El chico los miró y luego de un suspiro empezó a contarles todo los que había pasado en el despacho del director de la escuela. Al terminar con el relato, todos estaban mas que sorprendidos.

-¿Hermanos? Tu e Isis... ¿hermanos?- pregunto Lily anonadada

-Si, lo que no logro comprender es ¿Por qué nos lo dijeron ahora? ¿Por que nos lo ocultaron durante tanto tiempo?- se preguntó Sirius

-Son unas preguntas muy buenas, pero este no es el momento de responderlas, primero debemos encontrar a Isis- dijo James, salió de la sala común, seguido de Lily y Sirius, dejando a Diana sola en la sala común, la cual no reaccionaba de la sorpresa _"¿Hermanos?, ¿Son hermanos?... O sea que ellos dos no..."_ Pensó Diana e inconscientemente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

Remus salió a los jardines y casi corriendo llego hasta el sauce boxeador, apretó el nudo y entro por la trampilla, durante unos minutos camino por el largo y curveado túnel, hasta llegar al final encontrándose en una habitación bastante vieja al igual que los pocos muebles que allí se encontraban, todos arañados como en algunas partes de las paredes, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Remus al encontrarse otra vez en la casa de los gritos, luego de sus transformaciones. Unos sollozos provenientes del piso superior le hicieron saber a Remus que estaba en lo correcto al pensar que Isis estaba ahí. Subió por las escaleras encontrándose en otra habitación igual de vieja que la anterior, solo que esta era mas parecida a un dormitorio, a un costado había una cama muy desgastada, al igual que los pocos muebles que había allí. Paso su mirada por la habitación encontrando a la chica en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas y con la cara oculta entre ellas. Remus dudo un momento, pero finalmente se acerco lentamente hasta la joven poniéndose en cuclillas hasta quedar a su altura.

-Isis...- llamo Remus con toda la suavidad que le fue posible, pero igualmente hizo que la chica se sobresaltara, levanto la mirada mostrando sus ojos azules completamente rojos e hinchados. Isis miró un segundo a Remus antes de abrazarlo y llorar aun más fuerte, Remus solo le devolvió el abrazo tratando de reconfortarla, cuando la chica se hubo calmado un poco, se sentó a su lado y le pregunto- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por que estas así?

-Remus, me quiero morir... no quiero existir...- susurro Isis aferrándose mas a Remus mientras mas lagrimas caían de sus ojos

-No digas eso, no sabes que me rompes el corazón... ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Acaso Sirius te hizo daño?- le pregunto preocupado mientras seguía escuchando los sollozos de la chica

-No se por que me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo, no les costaba nada...- murmuro Isis.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Acaso Sirius te engaño?- le pregunto Remus con un toque resentido en la voz.

-No Remus, entre él y yo no puede pasar nada...

-¿Por que no?- pregunto impaciente Remus mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba

-Por que él y yo... él y yo... somos hermanos...- dijo antes de que mas lagrimas amargas empaparan su rostro

-¿Que has dicho?- pregunto confuso Remus- ¿Que tu y Sirius, son hermanos?

-Si... no se por que antes no nos habían dicho... Remus, lo único que quiero es desaparecer... No quiero volver al castillo, no quiero ver a nadie... No quiero encontrarme con la verdad...no puedo…

-Isis, están todos muy preocupados, los chicos están buscando por todos lados... Tus padres deben estar preocupados...

-¿Ahora se vienen a preocupar? Se abrían ahorrado todo esto, si nos lo hubieran dicho antes-replico Isis aun en un susurro pero por su tono de voz Remus supo que estaba enfadada-No, no quiero volver... Todavía no me siento preparada, quédate conmigo, por favor- le pidió

-Yo siempre que me necesites estaré ahí- dijo mientras Isis apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Remus, sintió como el la abrazaba, poco a poco el sueño le fue ganando, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**_

Después de que chicos se separan para buscar a Isis, Sirius caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a los jardines, pensó que a lo mejor Isis estaría allí, pero cuando salió no era Isis la que estaba ahí, si no su padre, Orión Black, que lo miraba con preocupación. Sirius lo miro con rencor y pensó en irse, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Sirius tenemos que hablar-le dijo el hombre llegando junto a él.

-Pues yo no tengo ganas de hablar contigo-le dijo Sirius quizás demasiado brusco.

-No me hables así jovencito-le dijo Orión con seriedad-y hablaremos quieras o no, pero me vas a escuchar-le dijo mirándolo con un expresión seria. Sirius lo miro pero no dijo nada, se sentó en las escaleras y se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado, Orión suspiro cansadamente y se sentó a su lado-escucha sé que debes estar enojado…-Sirius soltó una risa irónica, pero Orión ni se inmuto-pero créeme que lo hicimos por su bien.

-¿Por nuestro bien? Por favor ¿Qué bien no trajo que nos ocultaran toda la vida que teníamos un hermano?-pregunto Sirius enfrentándolo.

-Por favor Sirius, primero déjame contarte la historia completa y después vendrán las preguntas ¿OK?-dijo su padre, Sirius solo corrió la mirada y él lo tomo como una seña para hablar-Veras, cuando aun yo no estaba con tu madre, yo estuve saliendo con Stella, la madre de Isis…

-¿Y por que la dejaste?-interrumpió Sirius pero al ver la mirada que su padre le mando-ya, ya, me callo, sigue.

-Como decía, Stella y yo duramos como novios mas o menos un año, pero como toda relación tiene que acabar de algún modo, la nuestra también acabo y creo que de una forma muy cruel-Orión guardo silencio como si estuviera recordando el pasado y una sonrisa triste apareció en su cara y continuo-la razón por la que terminamos fue por que mis padres me comprometieron con una mujer la cual yo no conocía y que resulto ser tu madre, fue un compromiso por conveniencia, pero yo no pude, de forma alguna, lograr deshacerme de él, así que tuve que terminar con Stella, ella entendió mis razones, obviamente no le hizo mucha gracia, pero no hizo nada, como tampoco me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo…que resulto ser Isis-contó el hombre, Sirius que hasta hace poco no le prestaba atención, ahora si que se la estaba prestando-yo me entere de eso cuando ya estaba casado con Walburga, según ella, nunca me lo dijo para no causarme problemas. Tuvimos una discusión por eso, yo le dije que si me lo hubiera dicho antes, podría haber evitado que me casara con tu madre y que podríamos habernos casado los dos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en todo caso yo nunca la deje de lado, e incluso cuando Isis nació yo la ayudaba en todo lo que necesitaba. Pero llego un día en que ambos acordamos que era mejor no volver a vernos. Cosa que cambio cuando Dumbledore nos llamo contándonos la relación entre tu e Isis, y obviamente una relación así entre hermanos no es nada normal, por lo que nos vimos obligados a contar la verdad-termino de relatar Orión con la vista perdida en algún punto de los jardines y luego se fijo en Sirius que tenia la mirada gacha.

-¿Pero igual no me queda claro por que nos lo ocultaron? O sea, teníamos derecho a saberlo-dijo Sirius levantando la mirada.

-Si, lo tienen, pero no quisimos decirles porque pensamos que cuando se enteraran querrían conocerse y si eso pasaba se formaría un problema-respondió el hombre.

-¿Y no se les paso por la cabeza que algún día tendríamos que encontrarnos? ¿Por ejemplo al entrar a Hogwarts?-inquirió Sirius.

-Si lo pensamos, pero decidimos correr el riesgo-le dijo su padre y luego se levanto y Sirius lo imito-¿te queda claro ahora por que tuvimos que hacerlo?-pregunto, Sirius solo asintió-bien, tengo entendido que Isis esta desaparecida en acción, así que será mejor que vallamos a buscarla-dijo Orión comenzando a caminar con Sirius a su lado.

-Oye, ¿pero como reaccionó mi…madre, al enterarse?-pregunto el chico y en la cara del señor Black se formo una sonrisa.

-Oh pues fue algo divertida esa escena…-y se dispuso a contarle lo que pasó.


	5. 4 Revelaciones y conversaciones, II

**_Capitulo 4: "Revelaciones y conversaciones, parte II"_**

Isis estaba despertando, se encontraba recostada en la vieja cama que había en la habitación de la casa de los gritos y Remus se encontraba a su lado, mirándola de manera preocupada.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- le pregunto cuando ella ya se había incorporado

-Bien- contesto vagamente la chica

-¿Estas lista para volver al castillo?- al escuchar esto la mirada de Isis ensombreció

-No... no quiero volver... no los quiero encontrar, me da miedo saber la verdad...- explico en un susurro

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo, todos nos tenemos que enfrentar alguna vez a la verdad, no puedes arrancar de ella ya que esta siempre te perseguirá... Por ultimo piensa en lo preocupado que debe estar Sirius, lo hubieses visto cuando llego a la sala común preguntando por ti y los chicos también, todos deben estar preocupados

-Esta bien- contesto resignada, ambos caminaron en silencio de vuelta al colegio, al salir por el agujero del sauce boxeador, Isis se detuvo- Remus, gracias...

-¿Gracias por que?- pregunto confundido el chico de orbes doradas

-Por estar conmigo, por haberme acompañado...

-No tienes por que, tú sabes que yo estaré al lado tuyo siempre cuando me necesites- le dijo mientras caminaban de vuelta. Cuando ya estaban en el vestíbulo se encontraron con Stella y Orión quienes miraron a Isis con una mezcla de alegría y alivio- Bueno Isis, yo te dejo aquí, ya sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo- le dijo Remus dándole un beso en la frente y yendo en dirección a la torre Gryffindor.

-¡Por fin te encontramos!- exclamo la madre de Isis dirigiéndose hasta ella y dándole un abrazo, Orión miraba la escena sin saber si acercarse o no, al final opto por esperar que Stella se separara de ella, cuando lo hizo dijo...

-Sí, nos tenias bastante preocupados

-¡Ja! Ahora se preocupan por mi, ¿no creen que ya es demasiado tarde?- cuestiono fríamente

-Creo que antes de juzgarnos deberías saber toda la verdad- le intento decir su madre

-¿Y recién ahora creen que "merezco" saber la verdad?- interrumpió sarcásticamente

-Creo que este no es un lugar para discutir esto, Dumbledore nos ofreció su despacho para hablar con mas calma, mejor vamos allá- dijo tranquilamente Orión, recibiendo un asentimiento de Stella. Caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho, los dos adultos iban muy nerviosos, en cambio Isis iba dolida. Al llegar Isis tomo asiento y los miro esperando a que comenzaran.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-pregunto su madre para inicial conversación.

-por ahí-fue la respuesta de Isis con indiferencia.

-Por favor Isis…

-¿por favor que eh?... ¿que los escuche, que les permita escuchar su gran historia de por que nunca me dijeron que tenia un hermano, y que 17 años después me entere?-pregunto Isis exaltada, se paro y miro a sus padres en busca de respuestas bastante enojada, pero más que enojada, se sentía dolida, engañada-¿con que derecho ustedes pudieron ocultarme eso?-pregunto luego.

-Isis, primero deja que te contemos todo y después ves como nos juzgas, pero primero escúchanos-le pidió Orión, mas que una orden era una suplica. Isis solo los miro y se sentó de nuevo cruzada de brazos. Sus padres se miraron antes de comenzar a relatar su historia, tal como Orión lo había hecho minutos antes con su hijo. A medida que la historia avanzaba, Isis ponía mas atención y lagrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas, finalmente la historia acabo y se quedaron en silencian, roto solo por algunos sollozos de la chica.

-¿entiendes ahora por que no podíamos decirles nada?-pregunto su madre, Isis solo asintió.

-Además si Walburga se enteraba de esto pudo haber sido capaz de hacerte algo, a ti y a Sirius-dijo Orión y luego se quedo pensando-aunque ahora no hay nadie que diga que no lo puede hacer-dijo mas para el que para las dos mujeres que lo miraban interrogantes.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacernos algo a nosotros?-pregunto Isis refiriéndose a ella y a su…hermano.

-es obvio ¿no?, Tú eres mi hija y por ello parte de mi herencia te corresponde, a ti y a Sirius y eso a Walburga no le haría mucha gracia que digamos-respondió el hombre con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero yo no quiero nada de ti, me da lo mismo tu dinero o lo que sea que venga de ti- le dijo Isis arisca.

-Por favor, por lo menos acepta que te dé mi apellido, quiero reconocerte como una hija mía, conocerte, tener una relación padre e hija que creo que te debo por estar todos estos años alejado de ti, te lo pido como un favor a mi, aunque digas que no tengo derecho, pero me harías muy feliz si aceptaras- le pidió Orión a su _hija _

-Hagan lo que quieran- susurro Isis, un poco más repuesta de lo que había sido parte de la historia de sus padres, pero aun así encontraba que no tendrían por que habérselo ocultado durante todo ese tiempo, así abandono el despacho, dejando a sus padres solos. Caminaba con aspecto ausente por los pasillos del colegio, era increíble como su vida había cambiado tanto en un solo día, supo que tenia un hermano y un padre, que era descendiente de una de las familias mas poderosas del mundo mágico, cuando ya estaba por llegar a la sala común se encontró con Sirius, quien también caminaba con un aire distraído. Isis se quedo parada, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar ahora, se sentía incomoda ¿y quien no? si te enteraras de que una persona con la cual conviviste casi 7 años en realidad era tu hermano, ¿como te sentirías? Sirius al percatarse de la presencia de la chica, también se quedo parado igualmente sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

-Hola…-fue lo que salio de la boca de Isis.

-Hola…-dijo Sirius, ninguno de los dos sabia muy bien que decir. Estuvieron caminado uno al lado del otro en silencio sin saber muy bien a donde iban, pero sus pasos los llevaron al séptimo piso, mas concretamente a la sala de los menesteres, amos jóvenes se miraron y sin decir nada los dos se pasearon de un lado a otro tres veces pensand0 en lo mismo, segundos después un puerta, Sirius la abrió y le dio paso a Isis que se encontró con una salita bastante acogedora, parecida a su sala común, los chicos se sentaron todavía sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Esto es increíble ¿no?-dijo Sirius después de un silencio que parecía interminable.

-Si… ¡es que no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaron todo este tiempo?-pregunto Isis parándose y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Bueno según lo que me contó mi padre…

-Si si ya se…era por nuestro bien-dijo Isis con ironía.

-Oye Isis no seas injusta-le recrimino Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Injusta? ¿Yo soy injusta? ¡Ellos son los injustos por no decirnos la verdad cuándo teníamos todo el derecho del mundo a saberla!-exclamo la chica alterada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero como supongo que tu sabes, ellos tuvieron sus razones ¿no?-le hizo ver el chico.

-Si si lo se…pero es que esto me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Quién iba a decir que yo tuviera un hermano, que casualmente convivió conmigo por casi 7 años?, no se…no se como reaccionar-confeso Isis volviéndose a sentar.

-Si bueno, a mí me pasa lo mismo-dijo Sirius en un suspiro.- Y cuando saliste del despacho de Dumbledore, ¿Donde fuiste? Yo salí corriendo tras de ti, pero no alcance a ver a donde te dirigías, fui a la sala común, pensando que quizás estabas con Lily y Diana, pero cuando llegue no estabas, le conté a los chicos a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, pero Remus se adelantó y salió de la sala común, él te encontró, ¿cierto?- pregunto Sirius a los minutos después

-Si, él me encontró, al parecer me conoce muy bien, ya que fue el único que sabia en donde podía estar...

-¿Y donde era, si se puede saber?- pregunto curioso Sirius

-La casa de los gritos- respondió simplemente Isis

-Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido haberte buscado ahí, al parecer el pequeño moony se a enamorado de ti...

-¿Remus enamorado de mi?- dijo sorprendida Isis, se ahí se le vino a la mente la conversación que había tenido hace algunas horas con Diana "Ay... al parecer eres lenta... Remus esta enamorado de ti, y al parecer se debe haber enterado que tu estas enamorada de Sirius ya que de lo contrario no hubiese reaccionado así..."_ Entonces, es verdad lo que decía Di y por eso yo me sentí así cuando Remus se comporto de esa manera cuando supuestamente todavía no sabia nada de mi parentesco con Sirius-_ Pero... esto es... imposible...- susurro Isis interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-¿Por que es imposible?- pregunto Sirius

-Por que... por que Remus, o sea, él y yo... no puede ser... él y yo...

-Mientras tú te haces la idea y te niegas, ¿Te parece que vallamos caminando a la sala común? Tus amigas ya deben estar preocupadas de que mi hermanita no llegue...

-Mucho cuidadito con tus diminutivos "hermanito", que aun soy mayor que tú...

-¿Mayor?, por cuanto... ¿Un mes?

-Sabes que es mas de un mes, son tres meses y medio...

-¡Bah! Un mes, tres meses y medio, es casi lo mismo, ¡a, no me vengas ahora con tus aires de hermana mayor!- dijo Sirius y los dos discutiendo llegaron a la sala común, en la cual estaban James conversando con Remus, cuando los vieron llegar se pusieron de pie

-Chicos, ¿donde están Diana y Lily?- pregunto Isis huyendo de la mirada de Remus, ya que se sentía un poco confundida

-Han subido hace un rato a su habitación- respondió James

-Bien, entonces yo iré con ellas- dijo la pelinegra antes de despedirse de los chicos y subir las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas. Al llegar a su habitación, se encontró con sus amigas recostadas en sus respectivas camas, Lily leyendo un libro y Diana comiendo dulces mientras hojeaba nerviosamente una revista, al darse cuenta que su amiga había regresado, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se lanzaron literalmente a la recién llegada

-¡Amiga! Nos tenias tan preocupadas- exclamo Lily cuando dejo de abrazar a Isis

-Si, no sabes cuanto, te estuvimos buscando por todo el castillo y no te encontramos por ninguna parte, ¿donde diablos te habías metido? – pregunto Diana sentándose en la cama de su amiga al igual que Lily. Así Isis les contó toda la historia a sus amigas, incluyendo el hecho de que Remus la había encontrado y la conversación reciente con su _hermano, _al terminar tenia un deje melancólico en la voz y en la mirada.

-Pero alégrate Isis, eres descendiente de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico junto con los Potter

-Si…

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!-grito de pronto Diana sobresaltando a sus amigas que la quedaron mirando raro-¡¡somos parientes lejanas!! ¡Que emoción!- exclamó Diana emocionada y con una gran sonrisa le dio a su amiga un abrazo con bastante efusividad, que dejo a Lily con una ceja alzada

-¿Pero que te sucede?- pregunto Isis extrañada por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga

-Un exceso de glucosa- respondió Lily

-¿Exceso de glucosa?- repitió Isis

-Es que tú sabes que cuando Di esta preocupada, ella come y ¿qué come? Pues dulces, y ¿qué tienen los dulces? Azúcar, y ¿Qué tiene el azúcar? Pues glucosa, ¿y la glucosa esta compuesta por? C6 H12 O6...

-Ya... ya entendí- la corto Isis antes que Lily se emocionara mucho con su clase- Esta parece que se emocionó mucho con su clase de Química y Biología- dijo sacando una carcajada de parte de Diana, así terminaron su charla y todas se fueron a acostar, esperando un nuevo día, con nuevas sorpresas.


	6. 5 Confundida

_**Capitulo 5: "confundida"**_

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Diana e Isis se despertaron se encontraron con que su amiga pelirroja no estaba en la habitación, se encogieron de hombros pensando que quizá estaría ya desayudando en l gran comedor, por lo que se arreglaron y bajaron a su sala común en el momento en que Sirius y Remus bajaban por las escaleras de los chicos, se dieron los buenos días y se encaminaron al gran comedor. Al llegar se encontraron con una escena particularmente increíble ¡Lily y James hablando como personas normales! Sin gritos y malas palabras de por medio.

-¿Qué es esto¿Acaso el mundo se volvió loco y yo no me entere?-pregunto Diana al ver la escena.

-Pues si es así, todos nos lo perdimos-le dijo Isis.

-Que tal parejita feliz-saludo Sirius sentándose al frente de James que le mando una mirada perdona vidas por el comentario-uy lo siento-se disculpo el chico al ver la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Por qué están conversando?-pregunto de pronto Diana y Lily y James la miraron como diciendo _"¿Qué¿Acaso ahora no podemos hablar?"_-lo pregunto porque cada vez que ustedes dos estábamos como a dos metros de distancias, se decían de todo menos lo que verdaderamente se tenían que decir-agrego Diana como si nada.

-Era ella la que me decía de todo menos lo que yo quería que me dijera-aclaro James.

-Pues si tu no fueras como eres, tal ves yo te diga lo que Diana dice que yo no te digo pero que tu quieres que te diga-le dijo Lily y mas de uno se perdió a mitad de la frase, pero eso no quiero que James quisiera rebatirle, pero Remus lo interrumpió antes de que se formara una discusión.

-Ya, no discutan, es muy temprano para eso-Dijo el chico y se sentó a desayunar.

-Pero aclárennos algo… ¿Cómo es que Lily Evans y James Potter están conversando como personas civilizadas y sin tratar de matarse o mejor dicho que Lily trate de matarte?-pregunto Isis y todos miraron a la pareja.

-Bueno todo esta historia se remonta al pasado día de ayer…-comenzó James…

_**Raconto **_

_Cuando Sirius llego a la sala común diciendo que Isis había "desaparecido", los chicos salieron en su búsqueda, Sirius fue hacia los terrenos, James y Lily por los pasillos y Diana se quedo en la sala común quizás pensando en que cosa…_

_Lily y James caminaban en silencio por los pasillos, cada uno en su propio mundo. Después de unos minutos, James aburrido del silencio dijo…_

_-Lily¿donde crees que se habrá metido Isis?-pregunto tratando de entablar conversación._

_-Quien sabe…-suspiro la pelirroja-pero ojala este bien…-agrego después._

_-Seguro lo esta, aunque enterarse de esto si que no le debió de hacer mucha gracia-dijo James pero como vio que Lily aun parecía preocupada agrego-no te preocupes, ella sabe defenderse, además toma en cuenta que ahora es una Black y los Black saben como hacerlo, además ¿Quién sabe? Puede que Remus la haya encontrado y con el seguro que estará mas que bien, el la cuidaría de ser necesario…con su propia vida…-dijo James casi sin pensar._

_-Si, seguro que esta bien…un momento ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste¿Remus esta enamorado de Isis, de nuestra Isis?-pregunto sorprendida._

_-Uy, no debí decir eso…pero si, nosotros nos dimos cuenta después de esos entupidos ataques de celo que tuvo… ¿tu crees que sea correspondido?..._

_-No lo sé, creo que ahora mismo ni si quiera Isis lo sabe, debe estar muy confundida-contesto la pelirroja pensativa- además imagínate¿Cómo debe estar después de enterarse que la persona de la que supuestamente estaba enamorada, resulta ser su hermano?-agrego, y allí recién se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un conversación civilizada con James Potter, sin intentos de asesinatos de por medio._

_-Lily… ¿estas bien?-pregunto James al ver que repentinamente se quedaba callada._

_-Si, si…no te preocupes-dijo Lily despertado de su trance-es solo que…resultaste no se tan desagradable como pensé…_

_-Valla, gracias…lo tomare como un cumplido-dijo James con sarcasmo y Lily rió._

_-Enserio James, tal vez si tú fueras siempre así…_

_-¿Si fuera siempre así…que?-apremio James a que siguiera._

_-Que si tu fueras simple así, tal vez nosotros podríamos ser amigos, lo que sucede es que a veces eres tan desagradable con tus aires de arrogante , pero de la manera en la que te has comportado hoy, me demuestras todo lo contrario, que puedes ser agradable, que se puede conversar contigo-dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-O sea que ahora somos… ¿amigos?-cuestiono casi saltando de alegría._

_-Bueno, no vamos a hacer los mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, pero…podemos intentarlo ¿no?-respondió Lily- por lo visto Isis no esta en los pasillo¿nos vamos a la sala común? a lo mejor Remus si la encontró…-James solo asintió, pensando que por algo se empezaba, si quería conseguir el amor de la pelirroja, tenia primero que ganarse su confianza y demostrarle que ella no era un simple trofeo como ella decía._

_**Fin del raconto **_

-Y eso es todo-concluyo Lily su historia con ayuda de James y con alguna que otra intervención de Diana y Sirius como _"¡que lindo!"_ o "_¡Ya era hora!". _Estaban saliendo del gran comedor dirigiendo a su clase de pociones, la primera clase de ese lunes en la mañana, de ese miércoles 19 de septiembre de 1977, cuando en un pasillo se encontraron con una pandilla de Slytherin, donde figuraban Severus Snape, Avery, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Wilkes(N/A: Esta comprobado que todos ellos fueron amigos de Snape en Hogwarts, específicamente sale en el libro "Guía muggle del mundo mágico" por si las dudas) y sorprendentemente Peter Pettigrew, el cuarto Merodeador, que estaba rodeado de todo los anteriormente nombrados.

James y los demás merodeadores al ver a Peter rodeado de todo esos Slytherin pensaron que lo estaban molestando, por lo que se dirigieron a ellos, mientras que las chicas los siguieron sin decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa Quejicus¿Molestando a nuestro amigo?-pregunto James y los Slytherin se sobresaltaron y los miraron con odio y rencor.

-Eso no te interesa Potter-le contesto Snape.

-claro que nos interesa, el es nuestro amigo-dijo Remus señalando a Peter que se veía algo nervioso y asustado.

-Lo que estemos haciendo con el o sin el, no es su problema-intervino Bellatrix.

-Por supuesto que es nuestro problema primita-dijo Sirius y la chica lo miro con odio. Los merodeadores sacaron sus varitas igual que los Slytherin y las chicas decidieron intervenir.

-Guarden sus varitas ahora-ordeno Lily ejerciendo su poder de prefecta.

-Tu no tienes derecho a hablar…sangre sucia-le dijo Bellatrix con asco, luego miro a James-no se como pudiste caer tan bajo Potter, hijo de uno los magos sangre pura mas respetados del mundo mágico, juntándose con una vulgar sangre sucia-dijo la Slytherin mirando con mucho mas asco a la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-dijo Diana e igualmente saco su varita junto con Isis, la cual estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo pero James se le adelanto.

_-¡Expelliarmus!-_exclamo dirigiéndolo a Bellatrix pero Rodolphus lo desvío empezando una pelea. Pero Lily no hacia nada, las palabras de Bellatrix le habían llegado y aunque no lo dijera, tenia que admitir que tenia razón ¿Cómo James Potter, descendiente de una de las familias sangre pura mas respetada del mundo mágico, pudo fijarse en ellas, una vulgar sangre sucia?

Lily aun seguía pensando en eso por lo que no vio como un rayo de color rojo iba directamente hacia ella.

-¡Lily!-la aludida levanto la cabeza pero no pudo hacer nada, el rayo la golpeo y la pelirroja quedo inconsciente en el suelo-¡Lily!-grito de nuevo Isis llamando la atención de todos. Las dos chicas corrieron hacia ellas y se aseguraron de que solo estuviese inconsciente y no herida-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-grito Isis furiosa dirigiéndose hacia Bellatrix que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. James por otro lado, se olvido de que podía usar magia y paso directamente a los golpes, usando a Snape como saco de boxeo, Sirius y Remus lo detuvieron antes de que matara al chico. Mientras que Diana hacia lo mismo con Isis.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…si es mi primita perdida-dijo Bellatrix con burla.- La bastarda.

-Cuida tu vocabulario_ "primita"-_ Le respondió Isis cada vez más furiosa- no sabes como puedo responder.

-¿Y como respondería _mi hermanita_?- pregunto Régulus acercándose a Isis.

-Hermana tuya no soy ni lo seré, serpiente rastrera - dijo Isis.

-Ay hermanita, esa no es forma de tratar a la familia- le dijo Regulus como reprendiéndola.

-Si serás...- Isis ya estaba a punto de estamparle un puñetazo pero Diana la alcanzo a parar.

-Vamos Isis, no vale la pena... Ahora tenemos que llevar a Lily a la enfermería- dijo la chica. Por otro lado los merodeadores lograron separar a James de Snape.

-Esto no quedara así, Quejicus- dijo James antes de darle la espalda, tomo a Lily en brazos y todos lo siguieron hasta la enfermería. Cuando llegaron Madame Pomfrey los hecho a todos excusándose de que debía tener silencio para revisar a su paciente.

-¿Que hacías con ellos, Peter?- Pregunto Sirius mientras esperaban.

-Yo, bueno... yo- tartamudeaba el chico nervioso.

-Bueno, no importa- interrumpió Remus. Unos minutos después Lily salio como nueva.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto James nada más al verla salir.

-Bien- respondió la pelirroja son mirarlo a los ojos- chicas voy a estar en la habitación- y sin decir nada mas se fue dejándolos a todos extrañados por su comportamiento

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto James a las chicas, estas solo se encogieron de hombros.

-No lo sé... pero vamos a averiguarlo- respondió Diana, se despidió de los chicos, tomo a Isis del brazo y juntas se fueron detrás de su amiga.

Diana e Isis llegaron a la sala común y subieron directamente a su habitación encontrando a Lily sentada al alfeizar de la ventana mirando a los jardines ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Isis se acerco despacio y le toco el hombro sobresaltando a su amiga, solo que Lily no levanto la vista, sino que intento ocultar su rostro.

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Isis extrañada

-No, no estoy llorando...- murmuro la pelirroja

-¡Claro que estas llorando!- exclamo Diana- ¿Que te paso¿Estas bien¿Quieres que vallamos a la enfermería?- pregunto la chica rápidamente

-Calma Di... No me pasa nada, estoy bien- murmuro Lily

-¿Entonces por que lloras?- pregunto Isis con una ceja alzada

-Por nada...

-Oye, uno no llora por nada- suspiro Diana.- Vamos, somos tus amigas... ¿Que pasa?- pregunto la pelinegra suavemente

-Es que...-Lily no sabia como empezar a explicarse, finalmente suspiró- es por James-.

-¡¿Que te hizo el idiota de mi hermano?!- pregunto Diana exaltada poniéndose de pie.

-¡Nada!... Bueno, tiene que ver con el, más bien con algo que me dijo Bellatrix, pero que tiene que ver con James...

-¿Ah?- preguntaron sus amigas medias perdidas.

-Es que... Cuando nos encontramos con los Slytherin esta tarde, ustedes escucharon como ella decía que no sabia como James Potter se había fijado en una simple sangre sucia como yo y... y creo que tiene razón- suspiro la pelirroja tristemente.

-Lily¡No digas eso!- La reprendió Isis, sin poder creer que su amiga dijera algo así.

-¡Pero es verdad!- replico la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

-¡Claro que no es verdad!- la contradijo Diana- ¡Es mi hermano de quien estamos hablando! yo lo conozco, y sé, estoy muy segura, de que James te ama, a él y a nadie de nuestra familia, aunque seamos sangre pura, no nos importa si eres o no hija de muggles, James se enamoro de ti, incluso antes de saber como te llamabas- Dijo Diana sin respirar y cuando termino dio un suspiro.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros jovencita...-la interrumpió- Escucha, dos de tus amigas son sangre limpia y ¿alguna vez te hemos despreciado por eso?- pregunto Isis.

-No, pero...

-Lily, escucha- le dijo Diana como si le hablara a una niña pequeña- Da lo miso si eres hija de muggles o no, tu eres mejor bruja que todo ese puñado de idiotas juntos- dijo la chica intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-Es que... es que yo digo que todo eso no me afecta... ¡Me afecta!- dijo Lily llorando.

-Lo sabemos, Lily- dijo Isis y le tomo la cara entre sus manos- Sabemos que te afecta, pero no puedes dejar que todos ellos se aprovechen de ti por lo que eres, tienes que estar orgullosa de ser hija de muggles. Son ellos los que desperdician saliva con esos insultos sin sentido, todos se creen reyes por que son sangre limpia, pero no son mas que unos cobardes celosos que a la hora de los problemas huyen como bebés, en cambio tú Lily, tu eres la que los enfrentas y eso es lo que te hace mejor persona que ellos, no importa de donde vengas- le dijo la oji-azul con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicas, no se que haría sin ustedes- dijo Lily abrazándolas.

-Nada, supongo- le dijo Diana riendo- Bueno, nosotras vamos abajo¿vienes?- pregunto.

-No, gracias... quiero quedarme un rato...

-Como quieras, cualquier cosa, sabes donde estamos- le dijo Isis, le dio una sonrisa y ella junto con Diana salieron de la habitación dejando sola a Lily, quien se quedo pensando en la reciente conversación con sus amigas, la cual le había aclarado muchas cosas.

En la sala común se encontraban los merodeadores esperando a ver noticias de la pelirroja, Jame estaba preocupado por ella, no tenia la menor idea de por que podía estar así. Diana e Isis bajaron a la sala común mientras que Lily meditaba lo que sus amigas le habían dicho. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Remus y Sirius sentados mirando a la nada y a James dando vueltas por el lugar. Al sentir que alguien bajaba, todos dirigieron su mirada a la escalera que iba a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¿Donde está Lily¿Que le sucede¿Como esta?- pregunto James al ver que se trataba de Isis y su hermana.

-Relájate hermano- contestó Diana con una sonrisa- Lily esta en nuestra habitación, no sucede nada y esta bien.

-Que informativa- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo, recibiendo una mirada asesina cortesía de la chica Potter.

-¿Como que no le pasa nada? Si cuando salio de la enfermería actuaba de manera extraña- volvió a preguntar el pelinegro. Se alcanzo a percatar de la mirada que intercambiaron las chicas por lo que levanto una ceja, pensando que le ocultaban algo.

-Esta bien, puede que Lily nos mate por esto luego, pero es nuestro deber, como buenas amigas que somos y como la queremos y me gustaría que la pelirroja fuera mi cuñada y tener muchos sobrinos, o sea muchas Lily´s y James júnior por aho...

-Si, si, ya lo entendimos¿es que acaso no te das cuenta como esta tu hermano con todo lo que has dicho?- la interrumpió Remus, Diana dirigió su mirada hacia James y se dio cuenta que ya parecía un rabanito con insolación de lo rojo que se encontraba- A si que mejor vallan al grano- concluyo mirando a los ojos a Isis quien de inmediato corrió la mirada de los orbes del castaño

-Esta bien- suspiro ella tomando las riendas de la situación- No se si recordaran, pero mi "primita querida" le dijo a Lily "ciertas cosas" que le han llegado...

-¿Que dijo esa víbora de Bellatrix?- pregunto Sirius interrumpiéndola

-Es mejor que Lily les cuente- dijo y miro a James- ¿Por que no vas y le preguntas tú mismo?- James miro con inseguridad a sus amigos quienes asintieron

-¿Y como piensas subir?- pregunto Diana

-Secreto merodeador- le contestó James guiñándoles un ojo. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, tomó aire y tocó la puerta. Sintió unos pasos y luego apareció la cabeza de la pelirroja

-James...- murmuro.


	7. 6 Quiero, pero no puedo

_**Capitulo 6: "Quiero pero no puedo"**_

En la sala común se quedaron los cuatro chicos, Isis se encontraba ligeramente incomoda ya que Remus no dejaba de mirarla, Diana aburrida de este comportamiento infantil, quiso darle un empujoncito a sus amigos.

-Como que aquí "otras" personas también podría aclarar ciertas cosas con "otras" personas- dijo mirando significativamente a su mejor amiga. Isis la miro y se puso de pie, al mismo tiempo que salía de la sala común, incomoda y confundida, cortesía de la que se hacia llamar su "mejor amiga".

-Yo que tú _Moony _y si de verdad estas interesado por mi hermanita, yo de ser tú voy tras ella- dijo Sirius intercambiando un guiño con Diana. Remus los miro y salio tras de Isis.

Isis se encontraba en la torre de Astronomía, de allí podía ver todos los terrenos del castillo y Hogsmeade, apoyó sus brazos en el parapeto mirando al lago ¿Que era lo que verdad sentía por Remus? Todo era tan confuso. No sintió como alguien llegaba y se acercaba a ella.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo Remus en un susurro haciéndola sobresaltar.- ¿Por que huyes de mi?

-No es eso, es solo que me siento... Confundida... ¿Como te sentirías tú si de un día para otro empezaras a sentir algo por uno de tus amigos, pero a la vez sabes que otro de ellos esta enamorado de ti y para mas colmo cuando empiezas a tener una relación te dicen que la persona de la cual al parecer te habías enamorado, resulta ser tu hermano?-a Remus no se le ocurrió nada que decir, pero algo de lo que dijo Isis le llamo la atención.

-¿Cómo es eso de que sabes que otro esta enamorado de ti?-pregunto el chico poniéndose nervioso y sonrojándose a la vez e Isis pensó que no debía haber dicho eso.

-Ehhh…yo…yo no…-¿y ahora que hacia?...

-¿Sabes que esta enamorado de ti?-pregunto nuevamente Remus.

-Bueno, saber, saber no…por que aun esa persona no me lo ha dicho y yo…yo por alguna razón que aun no conozco, necesito que me lo diga para yo poder estar segura que lo que siento por él es lo mismo que él siente por mi-dijo Isis en un arranque de sinceridad, con la cabeza baja y en un susurro. Remus eso no se lo esperaba y por un momento quedo con la mente en blanco, pero luego se acerco a ella, le tomo la barbilla suavemente para verla a los ojos.

-En ese caso…-Remus inesperadamente la abrazo y le dijo en un susurro al oído-te amo…-Isis sonrió, volteo a ver a Remus a los ojos y ambos unieron sus labios en un suave beso, transmitiéndose todo el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro. Isis se separo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Yo también te amo…-le susurro la chica al tiempo que ambos volvían a juntar sus labios.

-Esto es tan lindo-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, se separaron y vieron a Sirius y a Diana, esta ultima haciendo como que se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria.

-¿Estaban espiando?-preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Espiar no es la palabra que yo usaría-dijo Sirius.

-Mas bien, como buen hermano y amiga que somos, nos asegurábamos de que se dijeron todo lo que se tenían que decir, sin mencionar de que también esperábamos que Remus no metiera la pata-dijo Diana e Isis negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y Lily y James?-pregunto Remus.

-Ellos aun arreglan sus asuntos-respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-pero…aquí aun falta algo-dijo mandándole una mirada significativa a Remus.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron las dos chicas.

-¡Ah si!-dijo Remus y volteo a ver a Isis-¿Isis…quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto, la chica sonrió y como respuesta lo volvió a besar.

-Ya, no coman delante de los pobres-dijeron Diana y Sirius a la vez.

-Y tu _Moony, _Más te vale que trates bien a mi hermanota que de lo contrario yo seré el primero que te- agrego pasándose un dedo por el cuello.

_-_Tú sabes que yo seria incapaz de hacerle algún mal a ella- dijo Remus sonriendo algo nervioso y abrazando a Isis.

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**_

-James…-murmuro Lily al verlo parado frente a su puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Emm… ¿hola?-saludó James.

-Eh…hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno yo… ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto algo confuso.

-Si, si…claro…-dijo la pelirroja dejándolo pasar, cerro la puerta tras de si, se apoyo en ella y miro al chico esperando que él dijera algo, pero al ver que no, comenzó ella.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Lily.

-Mmm…pues bien…Estaba preocupado por ti y mi hermana e Isis me dijeron que era mejor que te preguntara a ti que era lo que te sucedía-dijo James un poco nervioso, aunque sin saber porque.

-Oh…-fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja, soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su cama-no es nada James…enserio-dijo luego la chica con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus manos.

-Vamos Lily… ¿Qué pasó?-le pregunto sentándose junto a ella. Lily se removió incomoda. ¿Cómo decirle a James lo que le dijo Bellatrix?, que no entendía como el se había fijado en ella, una "sangre sucia". Y sintió de pronto su rostro arder y al parecer James lo no-¿estas bien?-le pregunto mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si, si…no es nada-se apresuro a decir Lily parándose y alejándose un poco bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

-Lily ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto James poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a Lily. Suavemente con una mano, levanto la babilla de la chica y la obligo a míralo.

-No…no es nada…nada importante…-murmuro la chica apartando su mirada de la de el y alejándose unos pasos.

-Vamos pelirroja…confía en mi-le dijo James observándola. Lily volvió a sentarse en su cama y jugueteaba con sus manos. Suspiro y miro a James.

-Bueno…hoy…en ese encuentro con los Slytherin…Bellatrix…ella…ella dijo algo que…que me dejo pensando-dijo la muchacha volviendo a bajar la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirando los ojos avellanas del chico. James de nuevo se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido y quizás un poco brusco.

-Ella…ella dijo que como era posible que James Potter, mago sangre limpia…pudo haberse fijado en Lily Evans…una simple sangre sucia-respondió la chica en voz tan baja que James no la hubiera escuchado si no estuviera sentado a su lado. El chico guardo silencio unos momentos antes de que en su rostro se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lily…yo me fije en ti por la hermosa persona que eres, por dentro y por fuera-dijo el muchacho haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja-me importa un rábano si eres sangre limpia o no… yo me enamore de ti incluso antes de saber tu nombre y mucho menos de saber que eras hija de muggles…no te debería importar lo que los demás digas con respecto a ti…pude que afecten, si…pero tu eres mucho mejor persona que todos esos Slytherin juntos-le dijo James suavemente. Lily levanto la vista y James se fijo que los ojos de ella estaban aguados.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Lily.

-Enserio…todo lo que te he dicho es verdad y no me gustaría nada que por algún comentario de esas serpientes te pusieras así de mal-le dijo el muchacho y la chica sonrió débilmente y a James le asaltaron las dudas-pero…entonces si te importo tanto lo que te dijo Bellatrix…entonces tú…tú…-a James no le salían las palabras y Lily se dio cuenta de que lo quería decir. Se puso de pie rápidamente con la cara roja.

-No…yo…yo solo…-tartamudeo la pelirroja.

-Por favor Lily, dime… ¿Por qué…por qué te importo tanto lo que dijo Bellatrix?-le pregunto el muchacho tomándola por los hombros y obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Yo…es que…-miro a los ojos de James y recién ahí fue consiente de la cercanía del muchacho y al parecer en también lo noto. Comenzaron a acercarse…pero Lily se sentía extraña…una parte de ella quería que eso ocurriera, pero al otra no. Ya estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió y apareció Diana, haciendo que ambos se separaran rápidamente.

-¡Chicos nosotros vamos a…!...uy-dijo la pelinegra al ver a ambos chicos mas rojos que el cabello de su amiga-ehhh…ignórenme…yo nunca estuve aquí…sigan en lo que estaban…-y salio rápidamente.

-¿Y James y Lily?-pregunto Isis cuando Diana se asomo por las escaleras con una cara rara, como entre la diversión y la culpabilidad.

-Creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo-dijo la chica sentándose al lado de Sirius.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el muchacho.

-Ay…James me va a odiar-dijo Diana mordiéndose el labio inferior y al parecer no escucho la pregunta de su amigo. En ese momento bajaron Lily y James, la primera aun un poco sonrojada. James miro a su hermana con el entrecejo frunció y ella solo sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Por que James te a de matar?- le pregunto Sirius, curioso.

-Por nada- se apresuro a decir la pelirroja quien se sentó al lado de Diana

-Y ustedes, ¿que cuentan de nuevo?- pregunto James

-Bueno... que... Isis y yo estamos saliendo- comento Remus sonrojado, al igual que Isis

-¡Hasta que por fin se decidieron!- exclamó Lily. Después de felicitar a la nueva pareja se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor para la cena. Se sentaron en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a cenar. Instantes después, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, somnolientos luego de la cena. Las chicas se despidieron de ellos y partieron cada grupo a sus habitaciones.

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**_

_**¡Hola! Aquí hemos vuelto con un nuevo capitulo después de un laaaaaaaargo tiempo (XD). Aunque nos encontramos algo tristes ya que en el capi anterior tuvimos poquitos reviews. Esperamos muchos reviews XD. Besitos y hasta el próximo capi que ya esta escrito… Todo depende de los reviews. **_

_**Monikita de Lupin, Arianita Black.**_


	8. 7 Un viaje inesperado,¿En donde estamos?

_**Capitulo 7: "Un viaje inesperado" "¿En donde estamos?"**_

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, cuando Diana despertó y por más que intento, no pudo volver a dormirse. Soltó un suspiro y se levanto. Lily e Isis seguían dormidas, por lo que se metió al baño y se dio una buena ducha para espantar el sueño. Salió una media hora después y sus amigas aún seguían dormidas, así que decidió despertarlas.

-¡Arriba!-les gritó tirándoles a amabas unas almohadas que fueron a parar a las cabezas de sus amigas.

-Diana, son las 9:30 de la mañana de un sábado, déjame dormir-le dijo Isis tomando la almohada y escondiendo su cabeza debajo.

-No sean flojas, hoy hay salida al pueblo.

-Como si no lo hubiéramos visitado nunca-comentó Lily dando vuelta en la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda.

-Ya, si, pero hoy es la primera salida de Is con Remus como novios-hizo ver Diana mientras se cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo. Isis se levanto de un saltó y se encerró en el baño. Diana miro a Lily a través del espejo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Lily confusa.

-Ayer, de verdad que no quise interrumpir-se disculpo la pelinegra apenada.

-Oh, eso. Descuida, no es nada...no paso nada-esto último la pelirroja lo murmuró, pero Diana la alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿O sea que querías que pasara algo?-inquirió Diana con una ceja alzada.

-Por favor Diana, claro que no-Lily se levanto un tanto sonrojada.

-Lily, tu no sabes mentir-dijo su amiga volviendo a la tarea de cepillar su cabello-En fin, para la próxima vez deberían poner un cartelito en la puerta que diga "no molestar" y así se evitan todo lo que pasó y quien sabe que hubiera pasado si yo no llego a entrar. Mmm...ahora que lo pienso, creo que es mejor que lo hubiera hecho, eres muy joven para hacer ese tipo de cosas y te imaginas que hubiera sido otro el que hubiera abierto la puerta, no quiero imaginar el trauma que le hubiera causado al chico/a...

-Diana¿con quien rayos hablas?-preguntó Isis saliendo del baño y encontrando a su amiga hablando, al parecer, con el espejo.

-¿Cómo?-Diana miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Lily había desaparecido. La chica infló los cachetes indignada de que la hubieran dejado hablando sola.

Las dos bajaron a la sala común y se encontraron con su pelirroja amiga, sentada leyendo, Diana se hizo la enojada con ella, pero un segundo después ya se había aburrido de no hablarle y había dejado el tema de James, para conversar de cosas mas entretenidas, como que elegiría para desayunar. Las tres bajaron al gran comedor y por el camino se encontraron con los merodeadores, por lo que bajaron juntos a desayunar. Desayunaron rápido y bajaron al pueblo, cuando llegaron, la primera parada que hicieron fue en Zonko, por pedido de los chicos y luego a Honeydukes, para proveerse de confites. Al terminar se dirigieron a una plaza cercana hablando tranquilamente, pero algo no estaba bien...Todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para ser una salida y con ciento de alumnos paseando por allí. De pronto, se escucharon gritos de terror, alarmados sacaron sus varitas y corrieron en busca de la fuente de tanto temor y con horror vieron a un grupo de mortifagos atacando a un grupo de niños de tercero.

-¡Expelliarmus!-gritó James apuntando a un mortifago que torturaba a una niña. Los mortifagos dejaron de prestarles atención a los niños y la fijaron en ellos. Isis ayudo a la niña ponerse de pie.

-¿Puedes caminar?-le preguntó tomándola por un brazo, la niña asintió con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas-Bien, vayan a un lugar seguro y no salgan-les indico antes de que los niños echaran correr. De un momento a otro, más mortifagos aparecieron y al poco tiempo ya se enfrentaban con al menos 15 mortifagos.

-¡Relaskio!-exclamó Sirius a un mortifago que apuntaba a Diana por la espalda.

-¡Crucio!-gritó un mortifago y a los chicos se les hizo extrañamente familiar esa voz. La maldición le llego a Isis que por estar peleando con otros dos, no se dio cuenta y le impacto en plena espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Remus desarmo a su oponente y fue a ver como se encontraba su novia.

-Estoy bien...No te preocupes por mi-dijo la chica un poco jadeando, poniéndose de pie. Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora antes de volver al ataque. Remus la miro un momento antes de ir en la ayuda de Diana.

-¡Sectusempra!-gritó un mortifago que los chicos reconocieron de inmediato.

-Vaya, Quejicus... ¿Por que no me sorprende que estés entre ellos?-se preguntó James esquivando la maldición.

-No hables de cosas que no sabes, Potter-le espetó Snape con los dientes apretados.

-¡Oh!, yo entiendo más de lo que crees, Snape-le dijo James lanzándole un hechizo que él esquivo.

-Deja de jugar, Snape-dijo de pronto el mortifago que se les había hecho familiar a los chicos.

-Tu debes ser Malfoy ¿verdad?-preguntó Sirius luego de hacer memoria.

-Que buena memoria, Black-dijo Malfoy enviándole un crucio que logró esquivar por poco-Potter, en vez de estar jugando, deberías observar a tu amiguita sangre sucia-le dijo el hombre. James frunció el entrecejo y con cuidado de no bajar su guardia, giro su cabeza al igual que sus amigos. Lily estaba en medio de todo, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

De pronto, se escucho una risa, fría y escalofriante. Los ojos de Lily, que por un momento se quedaron completamente en blancos, enfocaron hacia el lugar donde provenía la macabra risa. Desde ese lugar, hizo su aparición el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, que miraba a Lily con una expresión extraña.

-_"Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet" (1)_-dijo de pronto la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Voldemort, con una voz que no le pertenecía y que sonó con algo de ironía. Este la miró con una expresión entre la sorpresa y el miedo casi imperceptible. Lily siguió hablando con esa voz y en ese idioma extraño. James miraba como hipnotizado lo que sucedía, no entendía nada, más sin embargo, seguía con su varita en alto.

Mientras que este singular encuentro se llevaba a cabo, Sirius, Diana, Isis y Remus habían vuelto a la batalla, cerca de Lily y James, batiéndose con el resto de los mortifagos.

Un mortifago le lanzo un hechizo a Isis, que se había distraído observando a Lily. El rayo de un negro azulado le dio de lleno en la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. Diana se enfureció y dejo inconsciente al mortifago que la había atacado. Corrió hacía su amiga junto a los demás.

-Solo esta inconsciente...no creo que sea grave-comentó Diana examinando a su amiga.

-¿Qué no es grave¡Fue un hechizo de magia negra!-dijo Remus con enfado. Solo quedaban alrededor de 7 mortifagos y todos ellos estaban atacando a Diana, Sirius y Remus, que no podían hacer mucho ya que con Isis en ese estado se les hacia difícil.

-¡No podemos hacer esto solos!-exclamó Diana esquivando un hechizo.

Mientras tanto, Lily aun seguía en ese especie de trance y miraba a Voldemort sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, mientras que este le devolvía la mirada, perplejo. Y James los miraba a ambos, sin entender nada, pero con la varita en alto, apuntando a Voldemort.

-¡James!-llamó Sirius al moreno esquivando un hechizo. Este dirigió la mirada hacia sus amigos. Tenía que elegir entre hacer nada y vigilar que Voldemort no intentara nada contra Lily o ir a ayudar a sus amigos a pelear. Cuando decidió ir en la ayuda de sus amigos, más mortifagos aparecieron.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda!-exclamó diana no logrando esquivar una maldición, la cual le hizo un corte en el brazo derecho, logrando que soltara su varita-¿Qué...que le pasa a Lily?-preguntó de pronto. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia allí y se fijaron en que la pelirroja miraba hacia una esquina de la calle, por donde se acercaban los profesores encabezados por Dumbledore.

-_Enomentuvalvë, Tenna rato (2)_ -dijo la pelirroja con voz inexpresiva, lo suficientemente algo para que todos la escucharan. Voldemort masculló algo y se desapareció, siendo imitados por sus mortifagos. Los chicos no les prestaron atención y miraban asombrados a la pelirroja, que había comenzado a emanar una luz blanca que prontamente se fue haciendo mas intensa y segadora, tuvieron que taparse los ojos pero alcanzaron a ver como los profesores llegaban y miraban la escena con la boca abierta.

La luz blanca los envolvió y sintieron como algo calido recorría sus cuerpos, antes de experimentar la sensación de ser como absorbidos por algo...

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**_

El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, nunca había estado tan aburrido como esos días. Como el año escolar apenas empezaba, aún los profesores no los atosigaban con deberes y preparación las sus futuros exámenes, por lo que los alumnos aprovechaban eso para pasear por los jardines y disfrutar del sol antes de que este los abandonada y el trío no era la excepción. Ron, Harry y Hermione paseaban cerca del lago hablando de trivialidades, estos últimos tomados de la mano, que luego de una seria de acontecimientos ocurridos durante su sexto año, ambos jóvenes habían terminado confesando sus sentimientos. Ya estaban cerca del sauce boxeador, cuando una repentina luz blanca los cegó por unos minutos, instintivamente sacaron sus varitas y se pusieron alerta. Una vez que la luz hubo bajado de intensidad hasta casi desaparecer, pudieron ver a un grupo de chicos que se encontraban inconscientes.

El trío se miró unos momentos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Quiénes son?-se preguntó Hermione mientras se arrodillaba junto a una chica pelirroja.

-Son de Gryffindor-observó Ron mirando el escudo de las capas de los desconocidos.

-Que raro...nunca los había visto-dijo Hermione extrañada-¿Harry?-preguntó al chico al ver que no decía nada. Miro a su novio y se dio cuenta de que este observaba fijamente a los extraños y parecía no escucharla. Volteo de nuevo ver al grupo y se fijo en un chico de gafas que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-¿Harry?-llamó Ron poniéndose frente a su amigo. Harry parpadeo y miro a sus amigos.

-Será mejor que los llevemos a la enfermería-dijo el chico con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Hermione les lanzo un hechizo Levitatorio y Harry les puso su capa invisible encima, encaminándose rápidamente a la enfermería. Al llegar frente a la puerta, Harry les quito la capa y entraron. La señora Pomfrey soltó un ruidito extrañó y miro al grupo consternada con el rostro pálido.

-¿Pasa algo Poppy?-preguntó Hermione al ver la cara de la enfermera. Era extraño que llegaran esos 6 chicos a la enfermería inconscientes, de eso no había duda, peor no era para tanto... ¿o si?

-No...No, nada...déjenlos aquí...Vayan a buscar al director, rápido...-dijo la enfermera aún un poco exaltada.

-¿Segura que no pasa nada?-preguntó Ron no muy convencido.

-Vayan a buscar a Dumbledore-ordenó la enfermera sin mirarlo. Los tres salieron de la enfermería algo extrañados (menos Harry) y reaparecieron 10 minutos después acompañados de Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey los hecho fuera y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡¿Pero que les pasa?!-soltó Ron indignado.

-Solo queríamos saber si estaban bien-dijo Hermione igual de indignada que su amigo pelirrojo y luego miro a Harry que no había dicho nada en un buen tiempo-¿Harry, esta todo bien?-preguntó la chica acercándose a él.

-No, Hermione, no esta nada bien...

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**_

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible, Albus?-preguntaba Madame Pomfrey entre sorprendida y asustada.

-No lo sé Poppy...Nunca me había enfrentado a algo parecido-dijo Dumbledore mirando a los 6 chicos-...Tendremos que esperar a que se despierten...a lo mejor ellos pueden darnos algunas respuestas...

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**_

¿Qué había pasado?...le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, y a pesar de la poca luz que ingresaba por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. Lo último que recordaba eran los gritos de terror y la aparición de los mortifagos y luego...nada. Se incorporo levemente en su cama y miro a su alrededor. Sus amigos también estaban allí y eso en parte, la alegraba y la preocupaba. Un quejido proveniente de su lado derecho la sobresalto ligeramente, miro hacía allí y vio como Isis se despertaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Isis?-le preguntó Lily en un susurro.

-He estado mejor, créeme-contestó la chica de igual manera-¿Qué sucedió¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo-suspiró la pelirroja.

-Ya despertaron-oyeron desde las camas que se encontraban al frente de ella, cuando miraron encontraron a un sonriente Remus.

-¡Remus!-exclamaron ambas chicas, Isis intentó ponerse de pie pero un punzante dolor en unos de sus costados, se lo impido, haciendo que se volviera a recostar-¡Ay¿Qué rayos me pasó?

-Recibiste un hechizo de magia negra-respondió Remus mientras se acercaba a la cama de su novia y le daba un suave beso en la frente.

-Remus ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Lily confundida.

-¿No lo recuerdan?

-Si lo recordáramos no te estaríamos preguntando-le espetó Lily, malhumorada. Remus la ignoro y les contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Lily, entraste en una especia de trance...-le dijo Remus mirándola fijamente y la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-¿En un trance?-repitió Lily.

-Fue extraño, comenzaste a decir cosas que nadie entendía y con una voz que no era tuya...Luego una luz apareció de la nada y despertamos aquí-dijo James de pronto.

-¡Chicos¿Están bien?-preguntó Isis al ver despiertos a James a Diana y a su hermano.

-Hemos estado mejor-respondieron los tres a la vez. Lily no decía nada, aún seguía pensando en lo que le habían dicho.

-¿Dicen que entre en un trance y que empecé a decir cosas extrañas?-preguntó de pronto la pelirroja.

-Ajá...nunca te habíamos visto así Lily-comentó Diana en un susurro mirando a su amiga. Iban a seguir hablando pero la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Dumbledore apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Dumbledore!

-¿Cómo se sienten?-pregunto el director hablando con su eterna tranquilidad.

-Eh...bien, creo-respondió James por todos.

-Bien...Puede que sea muy luego, pero necesito una explicación detallada de lo que paso-pidió Dumbledore y entre todos le explicaron lo sucedido tratando de no olvidar nada y al terminar todos miraron a Lily.

-¿Qué¿Por qué me miran así?-preguntó la chica incomoda.

-Lily, hablaste en un idioma extraño, estabas como en un especie de trance y es aún mas raro, como Voldemort reaccionó ¿Cómo quieres que te miremos?-preguntó Diana sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pero... ¿Como puede hablar en un idioma que ni siquiera se?-preguntó la pelirroja consternada-Además ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso...

-Creo que tengo que hablar en privado contigo Lily-dijo de pronto Dumbledore por primera vez tuteándola-Pero no ahora, necesitas descansar, todos necesitan descansar-dijo el director poniéndose de pie-Y por nada del mundo salgan de la enfermería-les dijo con seriedad y los chicos solo asintieron algo extrañados. Dumbledore los miro por última vez antes de salir del lugar.

-¿Por qué no querrá que salgamos?-se preguntó Sirius, los demás se encogieron de hombros.

Eran cerca de los 12 de la noche cuando James se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la de Lily.

-Lily ¿Estas dormida?

-Si.

-Vamos...acompáñame a las cocinas, aquí nos matan de hambre-le dijo en voz baja.

-James, son las 12 de la noche y estoy dormida, aguántate unas horas-le dijo Lily sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-Por fis...-James uso ese tono de voz que nadie podía ignorar, hasta que Lily cedió. La pelirroja suspiró y se levanto.

-Si nos atrapan y nos castigan, pesara en tu conciencia-le dijo la chica saliendo del lugar seguida de un sonriente James. Aunque por dentro, Lily agradecía que James la siguiera tratando de la misma forma. Los demás chicos no es que la trataran muy diferente, pero después de todo lo que paso, eso del trace y demás, se comportaban de manera extraña, solo esperaba que todo esto se solucionara pronto.

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**_

-¿Sabes que no deberíamos estar aquí?-preguntó Lily cuando caminaban por los oscuros y desiertos pasillos del castillo.

-Si...pero mi estomago puede mas-respondió James indiferente.

-Pero si nos atrapan...

-No nos atraparan, además eres prefecta y ambos premio anual.

-Si, pero hoy no nos toca ronda ni nada, tampoco es de abusar de nuestros cargos-le rebatió Lily.

-Tranquila Lily, no nos atraparan-le dijo James confiado.

-¿Dónde creen que van?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

-Decías...-murmuró Lily antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con una chica de cabello castaño que nunca había visto.

-¿Harry?-preguntó la chica al ver a James.

-¿Disculpa?-se extraño James.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Mejor dicho¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó James.

-Yo pregunte primero.

-Y yo pregunte después-le dijo James con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Hermione frunció aún más su entrecejo.

-Hermione Granger, prefecta y premio anual de Gryffindor-dijo la castaña.

-Creo que no...Yo soy prefecta y premio anual-dijo Lily también con el ceño fruncido.

-Mas bien, ella es la prefecta y ambos somos premios anuales-intervino James.

-Claro que no...Además yo a ustedes ni los conozco-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, yo soy Lily evans y él es James Potter-presentó la pelirroja. Hermione abrió los ojos tremendamente y se puso pálida de golpe.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Lily Evans y James Potter-dijo esta vez James, extrañado de su reacción.

-No...No, eso es imposible...Ustedes...ustedes están...están...

-¿Nosotros¿Nosotros que?-preguntó Lily-¿Oye, estas bien?-inquirió algo preocupada.

-Si...si...vengan...vengan conmigo...-dijo la castaña comenzando a caminar-¡Que vengan conmigo!-les dijo al ver que no la seguían.

-Es extraña ¿eh?-comentó James en voz baja a Lily mientras seguían a la chica.

"_Por eso se me hacía tan conocido ese chico... ¡Es el padre de Harry!...¿Pero como?...es imposible, ellos están muertos...pero parecen tener nuestra edad..." _pensaba la castaña y ni siquiera se paraba a ver si los otros dos la seguían, solo quería llegar y hablar con Harry..._"¿Harry?...durante todo el día a estado actuando extraño...a lo mejor se dio cuenta de que son sus padres_..." la chica apresuro el paso llegó al retrato de la dama gorda que dormía apacible contra el marco.

-_"Corazón valiente"-_pronuncio Hermione.

-¿Corazón valiente?-repitió Lily-¿Cuándo cambiaron la contraseña?-se pregunto extrañada, Hermione no les presto atención y paso a través del retrato, llegaron hasta la sala común y para sorpresa de Lily y James, no era como ellos la recordaban.

-¿Harry?-llamó Hermione al chico que estaba sentado frente al fuego. El chico dio la vuelta y se quedo congelado al ver a los dos nuevos visitantes, al igual que Lily y James al verlo. La pelirroja miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro... ¡Eran...Era iguales!...

_**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**_

_1-Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet: La oscuridad yace entre nosotros dos._

_2- Enomentuvalvë, Tenna rato: Volveremos a encontrarnos, Hasta pronto._

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Después de mucho, pero mucho tiempo, por fin les traemos un nuevo capitulo de "La ultima gran aventura de los merodeadores". Esperamos que les haya gustada y que no nos odien todos aquellos que siguen la historia por la tardanza. Yo [Ari seguramente daría una excusa, pero...no lo haré porque no se me ocurre ninguna XD y porque tampoco hay una en realidad...Lo que si es cierto es que tuvimos algunos problemas con este capitulo, no por inspiración ni eso, sino otras cosas, gracias a Word ¬¬...en fin¡Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia! y que nos dejan reviews con sus opiniones, esperamos verlos también en este capitulo **_

_**Un beso grande a todos**_

_**Mony, viuda de Lupin y esposa de Malfoy padre y Arianita (antes Lupin) Malfoy de Black.**_


End file.
